Eindeutig Zweideutig
by James Sirius Potter
Summary: James und Lily's Beziehung geht auseinander.... Sirius im Babywahn.... Remus auf der Suche nach Liebe ... und Severus hat sie gefunden.. ähm... die Liebe... es geht hier nur um Liebe, Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Der Regen fühlte sich kalt auf James' Haut an, als würden kleine Messerspitzen sich ihren Weg durch die einzelnen Nervenschichten bahnen, um ihm noch einmal extra wehzutun. Dicke Fäden des Eiswassers prasselten auf den rabenschwarzen Haarschopf, der auch durch das Gewicht des Regens nicht plattgedrückt wurde und völlig unpassend zur Situation blieben seine Haare wirr. Der dunkle Himmel wurde von einem gleißenden Blitz erleuchtet, gerade dann, als jemand James einen Schirm über den Kopf hielt und so nur noch die salzigen Tränen ohne Unterlass über seine Wangen liefen. James war froh, dass Lily so gefasst bleiben konnte, während Sirius den Vergleich zu einem heulenden Schlosshund nicht scheuen brauchte, und fasste ein bisschen mechanisch nach der Hand seiner Freundin.

Lily drückte sanft seine Hand und lächelte ihn traurig an. Alles, was sie ihm jetzt hätte sagen können, klang so banal. Was sagte man zu jemandem, der gerade den Vater und somit das letzte Elternteil verloren hatte? Sie wusste es nicht. Ihr fiel nichts Intelligentes ein. Ausgerechnet sie, die in der Schule immer nur Bestleistung brachte, war nun sprachlos. Sie wollte für ihn da sein. Ihm in dieser harten Zeit zur Seite stehen, doch alles, was sie jetzt tun konnte, war seine Hand zu halten, ihm zu zeigen, er war nicht allein. „James, ich...", doch weiter kam sie nicht. Der helle Blitz und der darauf folgende laute Donner, der kein Ende finden wollte, ließen sie kurz zusammen zucken. Sie sah ihn an, wie er da stand und ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Es brach ihr das Herz. Doch sie musste stark sein. Stark für ihn.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer nahm James Lily den Regenschirm ab. Immerhin war er hier immer noch der Mann. Er schaute kurz über die Schulter und nickte Sirius kurz zu, der verstehend zwinkerte, bevor er die restliche Trauergemeinde davon abhielt, noch mehr Salz in James' Wunde zu streuen.

„Gehen wir ein Stück.", krächzte James Lily zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, um sie näher an sich und unter den Schirm zu ziehen.

Am liebsten wäre er heute gar nicht gekommen. Im Moment fühlte es sich noch nicht so schlimm an, wie bei seiner Mutter vor einem guten Jahr. Warum wusste er nicht. Vielleicht kam es ihm auch einfach so vor, aber letztendlich wusste er wenigstens, dass es auch wieder besser werden würde. Und er war ja nicht allein.

„Sirius kümmert sich schon um die.", raunte James, als er Lilys vor Mitleid zerfressenen Gesichtsausdruck sah. „So ein Leichenschmaus ist ziemlich öde und deprimierend."

Lily legte ihm einen Arm um die Taille und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Ich bin für dich da James. Immer. Ich hoffe das weißt du."

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Nicken von ihrem Freund. Er war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, sich schon wieder anhören zu müssen, wie Leid es irgendwem tat. Natürlich meinte Lily es nur gut, aber am liebsten würde er eine Weile nicht einmal an seinen Verlust denken müssen…

Sie gingen los. Vorbei an alt aussehenden Grabsteinen, auf den Weg achteten sie dabei kaum. Hier und da mussten sie einigen großen Pfützen ausweichen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn man einen geliebten Menschen verliert. Ich stelle es mir schrecklich vor.", brach Lily das wieder einkehrende Schweigen. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich dir sagen kann, um dir ein bisschen von dem Schmerz zu nehmen." Sie hielt kurz an, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste noch ein bisschen verkrampft. „Ist ja nicht so, als würde sich irgendwas großartig ändern.", sagte er betont lässig, vielleicht ein bisschen zu sehr, denn Lily zog die Augenbrauen so fest zusammen, dass man hätte meinen können, sie habe nur eine. „Das Haus wird ein bisschen leerer." Er warf Lily einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu und hoffte auf ein verstehendes Funkeln in den grasgrünen Augen. „Denk mal, Sirius wird sich gern ein Zimmer mit mir teilen.", fügte er heiser hinzu.

Man konnte fast hören, wie es in Lilys Kopf arbeitete, doch das erwartete Funkeln blieb aus. „Wieso sollte sich Sirius ein Zimmer mit dir teilen, wo euch jetzt ein ganzes Haus zur Verfügung steht?"

Rote Flecken bildeten sich auf James' leicht eingefallenen Wangen, als Lily wohl nicht verstehen wollte. Er hatte nicht viel gegessen in den letzten Wochen, der Krieg, sein Vater… Das sah man ihm wahrscheinlich an. Vielleicht konnte Remus ihm etwas gegen die Augenringe empfehlen.

„Na ja… Eigentlich ist es offensichtlich.", seufzte er und lächelte Lily steif an.

Sie hielt abrupt an, lies ihn los und rückte ein Stück von ihm weg. Geschockt riss sie die Augen auf. Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr unter dem Schirm stand und der Regen sie durchnässte. „Du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Machst du gerade Schluss mit mir? James warum…? Ich mein, was hab ich getan? War ich vielleicht nur ein Versuchskaninchen? Wolltest du an mir testen, ob du schwul bist, oder nicht?" Tränen traten ihr in die grünen Augen, die jetzt noch heller zu leuchten schienen. Nach all den Jahren, die er hinter ihr her war. Sie genervt hatte. Und jetzt so etwas. Wie konnte sie nur so doof sein. Die Zeichen waren doch eindeutig gewesen. Sie wollte sich abwenden. Einfach nur weg von diesem Ort, diesem Mann, den sie liebte und der ihr gerade das Herz brach. Doch James hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Schwul?", quietschte James und fühlte sich schon an seinen Stimmbruch erinnert. Sich räuspernd, zog er Lily wieder unter den Schirm, was nicht leicht war, so wie sie sich sträubte. „Wie bei Merlins Montagsunterhose kommst du darauf, ich sei schwul oder wolle mit dir Schluss machen?" Herrje, ein mädchenhaftes Beziehungsdrama hatte er heute eigentlich vermeiden wollen, obwohl er wusste, dass Lily gerne mal dazu neigte.

Fragend legte er den Kopf schief und strich Lily eine nasse, dunkelrote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, wobei er versuchte den Blick der grünen Mandelaugen einzufangen, die aber stur über seine Schulter schauten, um sicher irgendeinen unsichtbaren Punkt zu fixieren. James würde nicht nachschauen.

Es war kein unsichtbarer Punkt, den Lily fixierte. Dort lief er, der Grund, warum James gerade mit ihr Schluss machen wollte. Nur langsam drangen seine Worte in ihr Ohr und noch langsamer bildeten sie einen Sinn. Sie drehte leicht den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Du bist nicht schwul?" Unglaube lag in ihrer Stimme. „Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass Sirius sich ein Zimmer mit dir teilt und der Grund dafür sei offensichtlich." Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Eine Geste, die James so gar nicht an ihr leiden konnte, da sie sich die offensichtlich unbewusst von Schniefelus abgeschaut hatte.

James schüttelte sich, schaute über die Schulter und starrte Sirius wohl einen Moment zu lange an, denn Lily stupste ihn barsch an. „Oi…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, wenn du unbedingt willst…", sagte er und grinste bei Lilys entsetztem Blick. „Ich wollte dich eigentlich nur auf die Tatsache aufmerksam machen, dass ich ziemlich viel Platz habe und… Na ja…" Er fuhr sich durch die feuchten Haare. „Du weißt schon…" Im Hinterkopf machte er sich eine Notiz, Lily lieber nie davon zu erzählen, dass Sirius und er sich auch schon ein Zimmer geteilt hatten. Obwohl sie das natürlich wusste… Schlafsaal zählte sicher.

Lily schien immer noch nicht verstanden zu haben oder es lag an James' Stimme. Auch wenn er es versuchte, ganz so fröhlich wie sonst klang er einfach nicht und irgendwie bezweifelte, dass er demnächst wieder so unbeschwert wie früher sein würde. Es wäre schön, nicht alleine in dem großen Haus zu sein, das ihn ständig an seine Eltern erinnern würde. Wenn Lily nicht wollte, könnte er immer noch Sirius fragen. Vielleicht auch Remus. Peter würde sicher nicht wollen. Immerhin hatte er gerade eine Freundin, die ihn sehr beanspruchte.

Auch Lily merkte, dass seine Fröhlichkeit nur aufgesetzt war. Es tat ihr weh ihn so zu sehen. Völlig übermüdet und dünn war er geworden in letzter Zeit. Sie legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen leicht über die Haut dicht unter dem Auge. James schmiegte sein Gesicht in die Hand und schloss kurz die Augen. „Worauf willst du hinaus, James?" Ihre Stimme war leise, fast nur ein flüstern.

James atmete tief durch, griff Lilys Hand und knetete sie wohl ein bisschen zu fest in seiner. Merlin, jetzt musste er das auch noch so offen aussprechen?

„Dachte, du hättest vielleicht Interesse dir ein Zimmer mit mir zu teilen.", sagte er mit einem zweideutigen Augenbrauen wackeln und schon wieder schoss Lilys Augenbraue in die Höhe. Scheiße, jetzt benahm er sich hier, wie damals in der Schule, wo er ihr hinterher gepfiffen hatte. „Äh… Ein anderes ist sicher auch frei.", fügte er hinzu.

Sie befreite ihre Hand aus James Griff und schüttelte sie kurz. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du willst, dass ich bei dir einziehe?" Sie wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort und fiel ihm gleich um den Hals. Beide hätten fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, doch James schaffte es gerade noch, sie festzuhalten und beide in einen sicheren Stand zu bringen. „Oh James.", quiekte sie etwas zu laut an seinem Ohr, so dass er dachte, er wäre für immer auf dieser Seite taub.

Grinsend klopfte er seiner Freundin auf die Schulter. „Denk mal, das heißt ja.", sagte er und Lily nickte stürmisch. Na, dann wenigstens etwas Gutes an diesem schrecklichen Tag. Nicht nur vom Wetter, das er gerade deutlich spüren konnte, da der Schirm sich einfach verabschiedet hatte.

Nur ein paar Tage später war James vollauf damit beschäftigt Alles, das noch irgendwie kindisch war, aus seinem Zimmer zu entfernen. Keine Ahnung, ob Lily sich ein Zimmer mit ihm teilen wollte, aber reingehen würde sie sicher, sobald sie nach Godric's Hollow gezogen war und dann wollte er seine Comics lieber aus dem Weg geräumt haben.

Sirius half ihm freundlicherweise dabei, während Remus sich unten in der Küche um einen kleinen Imbiss kümmerte. Obwohl… helfen? Sirius musste bei jedem kleinen Ding, das er in die Finger kriegte, dessen gesamte Lebens- oder Entstehungsgeschichte wiederholen. So würden sie nie fertig werden, bevor Lily ihre Sachen anschleppte und Frauen hatten bekanntlich immer viele Sachen. Vielleicht sollte er noch mehr ausmisten…

„Ähm…", meldete Sirius sich zu Wort.

„Auf den Dachboden.", wiederholte James, verdrehte die Augen, als Sirius so tat, als hätte er das noch gewusst und besserwisserisch nickte.

„Ja, aber…" Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf James, der abwehrend die Hände hob. „Oh, sorry…" Mit einem Schlenker ließ er die Kisten aus dem Zimmer fliegen, achtete dabei natürlich nicht auf das, was draußen sein könnte und zuckte zusammen, als es laut schepperte.

„Haste Moony erwischt, Tatze.", seufzte James, streckte den Kopf aus dem Zimmer und riss die Augen weit auf, als natürlich nicht Remus in dem Kistenwirrwarr auszufinden war, sondern seine geliebte Lily! Dafür würde er Sirius aber gleich… Nein, Lily würde Tatze schon selbst zusammenkeifen können…

„Lily!", quietschte James und trat ein paar Kisten aus dem Weg. „Bist du okay, Schatz?"

Noch bevor Schatz antworten konnte, stürmte Remus die Treppe hoch. „Was ist denn hier los? Lily? Wann bist du denn angekommen?" Er hielt ihr die Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Seine Freunde schienen das nicht für nötig zu halten. James starrte immer noch ganz verdattert in den Flur und Sirius konnte sich wohl nicht entscheiden, ob er lieber in Deckung gehen, oder den Stier bei den Hörnern packen sollte. So stand er hinter James, das Kinn auf dessen Schulter gelegt und grinste Lily dümmlich an.

Lily, hochrot im Gesicht, nahm die ihr entgegen gestreckt Hand und lies sich hochziehen. Dabei rutsche Remus auf einem Comic, die in Massen auf dem Boden herum lagen, aus. Beide verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen hin. Remus Nase vergrub sich zwischen Lilys Brüsten. „Aaaaaaah! GEH RUNTER VON MIR!", kreischte sie jetzt. Remus Kopf machte Lilys dunkelroten Haaren ziemlich Konkurrenz, als er das Gesicht hob und so etwas, wie eine Entschuldigung murmelte. Äußerst bedacht, jetzt bloß keine falsche Bewegung zu machen, erhob sie sich und baute sich vor den beiden Anderen auf. James hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, doch Sirius versuchte es erst gar nicht. Vorne über gebeugt, hielt er sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da so lustig ist, Black.", keifte sie. „Was treibt ihr eigentlich und wie sieht es hier aus? Was aber wohl die wichtigste Frage ist: WIESO erschlagt ihr mich mit einer Kiste voller...", sie hob mit spitzen Fingern eines der Hefte, die schon ziemlich mitgenommen aussahen, auf. „...Comics?" Das letzte Wort klang doch ziemlich überrascht. Sie besah sich das Heft genauer. „Ist das die Erstausgabe von Captain Marvel?"

„Weißt du, Missy…", mischte Sirius sich keuchend ein. „Eigentlich ist die erste Story um Captain Marvel im _Whiz Comics_ #2 zu finden, welches wiederum von James im Keller…" Um den Black'schen Redeschwall zu stoppen schlug James seinem besten Freund die Hand auf den Mund. Er grinste Lily entschuldigend an, als Sirius einfach weiter in seine Hand brabbelte und Remus immer noch hochrot das Chaos beseitigte.

„Hätte auch schlimmer sein können.", murmelte James und deutete auf die Comics, die Lily missbilligend anschaute.

Sirius nutzte seinen wieder freien Mund sofort. „Die Pornos haben…"

„Tatze!" James presste seine Hand so fest auf Sirius' Mund, dass er schon einen Eckzahn in die Hand gerammt bekam. Lily hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und machte den Mund bereits wieder auf, aber James redete dazwischen. „So… Schönes Wetter heute, was? Was machst du nochmal hier, Lily?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich mal nachsehen, was mein Freund, einen Tag vor meinem Einzug in seinem Haus so treibt." „Und vor allem, mit wem er es treibt! Nicht wahr, Lily-Maus?", warf Sirius ein, wackelte lasziv grinsend mit den Augenbrauen und drückte James einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen boxend, rollte James mit den haselnussbraunen Augen und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Sirius zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern, in dieser „Was denn?"-Manier, Sirius' vorhersehbare Reaktion auf James' stilles „Der war schlecht…". War er aber auch… Tatze wollte Lily nur ein bisschen provozieren, aus was für Gründen auch immer. Immerhin mochte sie Sirius doch, oder? Wenn man James Potter mochte, dann mochte man Sirius Black auch und umgekehrt. Im Grunde waren sie immer noch an der Hüfte zusammen gewachsen und das zum Glück inoperabel.

Lily ignorierte Sirius einfach mal und starrte weiterhin James an. „Bei der Gelegenheit hab ich auch schon mal die ersten Kisten und Koffer mitgebracht." Sie klang pikiert, was ihr auch selbst auffiel und sie hasste sich dafür. Verdammt! Sollte das jetzt immer so sein? Sie liebte James, aber wenn Sirius hier ständig rumhängen würde, wovon sie leider ausgehen musste, dann würde das früher oder später richtig Ärger geben. Der Junge, sie konnte ihn beim besten Willen noch nicht als Mann bezeichnen, brachte sie immer und immer wieder zur Weißglut. So konnte das doch nicht weiter gehen. Irgendwie mussten sie sich doch zusammenraufen können. Für James würden sie das doch hinbekommen.

„Das ist doch toll!", sagte James, wischte Sirius' Arm von seiner Schulter, lehnte sich vor und hauchte Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hallo, schön, dass du da bist." Lily lächelte ein bisschen verlegen, worauf Sirius schmachtend die Hände faltete.

„You know I love you, I always will!"

„Uh, hör auf zu singen, Tatze." James verzog die Mundwinkel und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„My mind's made up by the way that I feel…", hörte Sirius natürlich nicht auf ihn, warf Remus einen Arm um die Schulter und zog ihn auf die Treppe zu. „There's no beginning, there'll be no end!"

„Wir gehen kurz Lilys Sachen hochbringen…", krächzte Remus, tätschelte Sirius die Schulter, was der als Anlass nahm, die halbe Nachbarschaft von seinen Sangeskünsten Kenntnis nehmen zu lassen.

„Coz on my love you can depend!"

James zuckte zusammen und schüttelte sich. „Sorry, aber er hat beim Aufräumen ‚The Troggs' gefunden.", raunte er Lily zu, während man Sirius immer wieder „come on and let it show…" singen hören konnte, wieder und wieder. „Er hat den ganzen Morgen ‚Love is all around you' gehört, bis Remus aus Versehen…" James zwinkerte. „…gegen den Plattenspieler gestoßen ist. Ist klar, dass er den Ohrwurm nicht mehr loswird…", seufzte er resignierend.

Lily grinste James an. „Ganz aus Versehen, he?" Sie schob sich an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer, bahnte sich einen Weg durch das Chaos, welches noch immer im Zimmer herrschte und setzte sich auf das kleine Stück freien Platz auf seinem Bett. „Glaubst du, Sirius wird irgendwann mal noch erwachsen? Und was treibt ihr hier eigentlich?"

James hob eine Augenbraue, schob sich die Brille hoch und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. „Erwachsen? Er ist doch schon volljährig…", verstand er nicht wirklich, was Lily von ihm wollte und lenkte seiner Meinung nach auch wunderbar davon ab, dass er das Chaos in seinem Zimmer gar nicht mal verschlimmert hatte…

„Komm schon, du weißt genau, dass ich nicht auf das Alter anspiele, James. Sirius ist ein Hitzkopf. Keine Frage, er hat seine witzigen Momente, aber manchmal schießt er einfach über das Ziel hinaus. Er denkt einfach nicht nach. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir." Sie grinste ihn jetzt frech an. Ihre grünen Augen blitzten schelmisch auf. „Du versucht schon die ganze Zeit, dich um eine Antwort zu drücken. Was treibt ihr hier?" Sie stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und stellte sich dicht vor ihn. Ihre Augen bohrten sich förmlich in seine. Mit der rechten Hand streichelte sie über seinen Oberkörper, bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch und lies sie dann auf der Hüfte liegen. Sie beugte sich noch ein Stück nach vorne. „Willst du es mir nicht endlich verraten, Schatz?", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr.

James wischte sich über die von Lilys Atem beschlagene Brille und öffnete gerade den Mund, als er von hinten geschupst wurde. Er stolperte nach vorne und konnte geradeso eben von Sirius gehalten werden, während Lily mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden in einem Stapel alter Tagespropheten landete. Die Beine angezogen und sich auf den Hände abstützend blinzelte sie perplex, während James in den Schwitzkasten genommen wurde.

„Oi, sorry!" Sirius zog James mit runter, als er sich vorbeugte und Lily aufhelfen wollte, aber dieses Mal selbst zur Seite geschupst wurde.

„Mach es nicht _noch_ schlimmer, Sirius.", seufzte Remus und hielt Lily die Hand hin.

„Als ob ich immer Alles verschlimmern würde.", schmollte Sirius und zog James mit der Begründung „Essen fertig" weg.

Lily griff nach der ausgestreckten Hand und lies sich von Remus aufhelfen. „Danke.", meinte sie nur und lächelte den Werwolf an.

Remus sah verlegen zu Boden. „Du, Lily… wegen vorhin…"

„Das ist schon okay, Remus. War ja nicht deine Schuld und es ist ja auch nix passiert. Hast du vielleicht eine Minute für mich?"

Er hob den Kopf und blickte sie an. „Für dich doch immer."

Lily riskierte einen Blick auf den Flur, um sicher zu gehen, dass die beiden Anderen auch wirklich außer Hörweite waren. „Ich muss dich mal was fragen. So als mein Freund und ein Freund von James. Glaubst du, ich tu das Richtige?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er irritiert.

„Na mit dem Einzug hier. Ich hab so leichte Zweifel, weißt du?" Remus wollte ihr ins Wort fallen, doch sie hob die Hand und er schwieg erst mal. „Ich liebe James. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher, aber ist es richtig, dass wir zusammen wohnen? Am Ende geht es doch schief und ich sitze auf der Straße."

„Hast du mit James darüber schon einmal gesprochen?"

Lily sah bedrückt zu Boden. „Nein. Er hat so viele andere Sachen im Kopf. Der Tod seines Vaters, der Krieg und jetzt mein Einzug. Das geht doch irgendwie ein bisschen schnell. Findest du nicht?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Lily, James ist in dich schon so viele Jahre verknallt. Er hat nie auch nur ein einziges anderes Mädchen angesehen. Für ihn gab es immer nur dich. Keiner hat mehr dran geglaubt, dass du ihn irgendwann einmal erhören würdest. Für uns, seine Freunde und für James, geht das hier gar nicht schnell. Wir reden da schon seit Jahren von. Wenn du aber Zweifel hast, dann solltest du mit James reden."

Lily schob mit dem Fuß eine Seite des Tagespropheten hin und her. Dabei kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Da ist noch etwas, was mir Angst macht."

„Was denn?", fragte Remus, nachdem Lily keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu reden.

„Wir sind noch nicht…du weißt schon…", druckste sie jetzt herum.

„Ich fürchte, du musst deutlicher werden."

„Wir hatten noch keinen…Sex." Das letzte Wort hatte sie so leise gesprochen, dass Remus es nur verstanden hatte, weil er gerade auf ihren Mund geschaut hatte. „Glaubst du, James erwartet, jetzt wo ich hier einziehen werde, dass wir…" Sie wurde rot im Gesicht.

„Ich denke, er wird dir alle Zeit der Welt lassen, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du noch nicht so weit bist. Er lässt dir sogar die Wahl, ob du bei ihm im Zimmer schlafen möchtest, oder doch lieber dein eigenes Reich hättest. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Und Sirius ist ja auch noch hier."

Sie sah wieder auf. „Das ist auch noch so ein Punkt. Manchmal denke ich, dass Sirius mich nicht leiden kann."

„Quatsch, wie kommst du nur darauf?" Remus musste schmunzeln.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass Sirius eifersüchtig auf mich ist. Vielleicht denkt er ja, ich wolle ihm James ausspannen. Dabei liegt mir nichts ferner. Und er macht es mir manchmal auch verdammt schwer, in ihre kleine, verschworene Gemeinschaft hinein zukommen."

„Das siehst du falsch, Lily. James und Sirius sind wie Brüder. Die Beiden verstehen sich blind. Selbst Wurmschwanz und ich haben da manchmal unsere Probleme, aber Sie würden dich nie absichtlich ausschließen. Zugegeben, Sirius Scherze sind manchmal etwas derb, aber er meint es nicht so. Nimm seine Sprüche mit einem Lächeln hin, lass dich nicht provozieren und gib ihm doch einfach ne passende Antwort zurück. Sirius ist nicht viel anders, als James. Und jetzt sollten wir mal nach unten gehen, bevor die Beiden noch einen Suchtrupp hinter uns her schicken." Er lächelte Lily an und die lächelte zurück.

„Nochmal danke, Remus. Du hast Recht, lass uns essen gehen."

„Moony hat Pasta gemacht."

James schaute noch einmal zurück, wo er Lilys Stimme, die ein bisschen höher als sonst klang, hören konnte. „Sirius? Machst du das mit Absicht?", fragte er seinen besten Freund der ihn daraufhin losließ.

„Was?", fragte er und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Na ja, kommt mir fast so vor, als würdest du sie nicht mögen.", meinte James und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Sirius setzte sich gleich neben ihn und klopfte auf der Tischplatte herum. Remus und Lily ließen sich wohl noch etwas Zeit.

„Nah.", winkte Sirius ab. „Ich dachte nur, dass das vielleicht Alles ein bisschen schnell geht, ne? Ich mein, vor ein paar Monaten hat sie dich noch nicht ausstehen können und jetzt kommt sie mit ihrer Spitzenunterwäsche hier an."

„Du weißt schon, das… Moment!" James' Augen weiteten sich. „Hast du in ihrer Unterwäsche rumgewühlt?"

Sirius winkte ab. „Nichts, was ich nicht kennen würde. Außerdem ist Moony das Köfferchen…" Er rollte mit den Augen. „…umgefallen.", sagte er Schultern zuckend. „Ich hab nichts gegen Lily, höchstens gegen ihre Stimmungsschwankungen."

Sich die Lippen befeuchtend legte James nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Meinst du, sie überlegt sich das mit uns nochmal anders?", wollte er wissen und Sirius schüttelte schnell den Kopf.

„Krönchen, wenn sie jetzt schon, ich mein, so früh, hier einzieht, dann… Na ja.", druckste er herum.

James nickte verstehend. Jeder andere würde nachfragen. „Jaah, ganz oder gar nicht sag ich immer."

„Ganz meine Meinung.", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Hast du eben nicht…", fing James an, als Lily und Remus sich endlich herunter bequemten. James beäugte die Beiden kurz misstrauisch. Seiner Meinung nach hatte das ein bisschen zu lange gedauert. „Ey, Lily?" Er grinste Sirius kurz an. „Ganz oder gar nicht. Wenn du hier schon einziehst, dann können wir ja gleich heiraten, was?"

Lily fing an zu kichern. „Ja klar, James. Heiraten." Aus dem Kichern wurde ein Lachen. Remus, der hinter Lily die Küche betreten hatte, sah seinen Freund irritiert an. „Dann hätte ich ja keine Chance mehr, eine heiße Affäre mit Blacky zu führen." Sie stellte sich hinter Sirius, sah auf ihn herab und wuschelte ihm kurz durchs Haar. „Was hältst du davon, mein Hübscher?"

James kniff die Augen zusammen. Manchmal dachte er wirklich, Lily machte das mit Absicht, Sirius so einen reinzuwürgen. Jedenfalls war sie damit gerade dermaßen ins Fettnäpfchen getreten und dabei hatte er das mit dem Antrag eigentlich ziemlich ernst gemeint. Er liebte Lily, das schon eine Ewigkeit und wollte Nägel mit Köpfen machen, bevor sie es sich noch einmal anders überlegte und ihn wieder hasste, oder so…

Und Lily? Machte sich über Sirius lustig, ausgerechnet auf die Art und Weise, die Tatze gar nicht komisch fand. Und das sollte schon was heißen. Immerhin fand er es sogar zum Brüllen, fast von der Schule zu fliegen!

„Moony!", quengelte Sirius und streckte an Lily vorbei die Hände aus. „Lily soll weggehen!" Remus seufzte und streckte die Hand aus um Sirius' zu tätscheln. „Und ich will Pasta…"

„Oi, Lily…" James grinste seiner bald-Verlobten, das gab er so schnell nicht auf, zu. „Wie kannst du es wagen, die Black'sche Haarpracht zu berühren? Normalerweise müsstest du jetzt fünf Galleonen in die Haushaltskasse tun, aber weil du neu bist…"

„Werden es acht.", raunte Sirius mit dunkler Stimme und stand auf. „Es klingelt." Damit marschierte er aus der Küche, hatte entweder großes Glück, das es wirklich klingelte oder entwickelte enorme Fähigkeiten im Hellsehen.

Lily warf Remus einen ‚Ich-hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt'-Blick zu, den der mit einem ‚Red-dir-nix-ein'-Blick quitierte. James beobachtete den Blickwechsel mit wachsendem Misstrauen. „Ich werde dir das Geld für die Haushaltskasse später geben.", wandte sie sich jetzt grinsend an James.

Sie folgte Remus zum Herd und half diesem dabei, die Teller mit Essen zu füllen. „Das hast du ganz alleine gekocht, Remus?", fragte sie. Der bekam einen leichten rosa Schimmer um die Nase und nickte. „Sieht jedenfalls genießbarer aus, als so mancher Zaubertrank, den wir zusammen gebraut haben." „Vielen Dank, Lily.", gab er jetzt ebenfalls grinsend zurück und knuffte sie kurz in den Arm. Gemeinsam brachten sie Teller und Besteck zum Tisch, als Sirius wieder rein kam, dicht gefolgt von Peter.

„Wotcha!" Sirius schob den pummeligen Kerl durch den Türrahmen und hob Peters Arm um dem Rest der Mannschaft zu winken. „Schaut's wer da ist. Der Quotendicke."

James grinste wieder und hörte auf Remus still und heimlich kleine Blitze aus haselnussbraunen Augen entgegenzuschleudern. „Das…"

„Das war aber nicht nett, Sirius…", redete Remus ihm dazwischen. James atmete tief durch und stocherte in seinen Nudeln herum, während Sirius sich wieder neben ihn setzte.

„Wir haben nen Stuhl zu wenig…" Sirius kratzte sich verwirrt am Schädel.

„Häh?", machte James verwirrt. „Aber wir essen immer zu viert und… Oh!" Er schaute zu Lily und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Ja, da haben wir jetzt aber ein Problem."

Ziemlich verloren stand Peter in der Küche und starrte auf seinen Platz, wo jetzt Lily saß und sich wohl auch nicht wegbewegen wollte.

„Ist schon okay…", piepste der Dickste und wollte wohl wieder verschwinden, aber Sirius packte ihn am Umhangsaum.

„Hiergeblieben." Er zog solange an Peter bis, der auf Sirius' Schoß landete. „Ist das nicht goldig?", grinste Sirius, legte einen Arm um die Wampe und kuschelte sich an den dicken Rücken. „Nun iss, sonst fällst du Mama noch vom Fleisch."

Sich eine Hand auf den Mund pressend um das Lachen zu unterdrücken, lehnte James sich zurück und bedachte sein Essen nicht einmal mehr mit einem kleinen Blick, was Remus aber nicht zu stören schien.

„Das ist doch albern.", meinte Lily, holte ihren Zauberstab raus und malte damit einen Stuhl in die Luft, der auch sofort erschien und sanft am Tischende nieder schwebte. „So, Peter. Bitteschön." Der piepte so was, wie ein Dankeschön, rutschte von Sirius Schoß und lies sich auf dem neuen Stuhl nieder.

„Ich geh mal davon aus...", fing Remus an. „...dass du auch etwas Pasta möchtest.", beendete Lily den Satz und sprang zeitgleich mit Remus auf. Beide starrten sich kurz an, bevor sie in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Sich genauso wie Sirius fragend, was daran jetzt so unheimlich witzig war, zuckte James mit den Schultern, wurde kurz darauf an selbiger gepackt und von Sirius rüber gezogen.

„Wenn sie so ne Spielverderberin bleibt, zieh ich wieder aus.", raunte er seinem besten Freund ins Ohr, ließ ihn wieder los und schlürfte seine Nudeln.

Seufzend verschränkte James die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. Na, das konnte ja was werden…


	2. Chapter 2

Seit seine Mutter gestorben war hatte James keine gebügelten Hemden mehr gehabt und ehrlich gesagt… verstörte es ihn doch etwas, dass Lily seine Hemden bügelte. Ohnehin schien sie anfänglich eine kleine Vorliebe fürs Hausmütterchen spielen entwickelt zu haben. Sirius meinte, das könne man ausnutzen und kümmerte sich um gar nichts mehr. Lily beschwerte sich darauf gleich, dass er nie etwas mache und Sirius gab die passende Antwort: Dass sie ja nicht wolle, dass er etwas mache. Er mache es ja nicht richtig. Blah, blah… Wobei er blah, blah natürlich laut aussprach.

James' Lösung mit einem Hauselfen anzukommen war wohl auch nicht die richtige gewesen, denn Lily schien sich in ihrer Hausfrauen-Ehre gekränkt zu fühlen und bewies, dass sie wunderbar Türen knallen konnte.

Sirius sah sich als Held der Stunde und tat das Einzige, was seiner Meinung nach James' Beziehung rettete. Er zog wieder in die Wohnung, die er von seinem Onkel Alphard geerbt hatte und nahm den Hauselfen gleich mit. James fand das jetzt noch nicht so berauschend. Er war allein mit Lily, benahm sich dabei meistens wie ein Vollidiot und vermisste seine Waffeln am Morgen. Die hatten Sirius und der Hauself nämlich gerne gemacht und Lily… hatte gerne mal ein Haar im Teig.

Dabei hatte er sich das so schön vorgestellt! Sie alle vier zusammen. Sirius, Lily, der Hauself, Snuggle,… und er selbst natürlich. Jetzt verbrachte Sirius seine Abende mit Remus und Peter, die Beide in London wohnten und James hockte hier in der walisischen Pampa, wo Dumbledore gleich um die Ecke wohnte und es auch sonst nur nach alten Leuten roch. Lily ausgenommen natürlich.

Also, ja. Er wollte eine Party. Eine fette Party und was eignete sich da besser, als eine Hochzeit? Natürlich, gar nichts! Der schöne Nebeneffekt war natürlich, dass sie das Klingelschild von Potter und einem krakeligen Sirius Black darunter nicht mehr in Potter/Evans ändern mussten.

„Das ist äußerst unromantisch.", meinte Remus, als James das seinen drei Freunden nach einem Ordenstreffen im Tropfenden Kessel erzählte. Lily hatte sich abgesetzt, um irgendwas in Muggellondon zu besorgen. Merlin sei Dank musste er da nicht mit. Am Ende wollte sie Schuhe kaufen. Uh…

„Ich find's cool!", grinste Sirius. „Macht ihr Erdbeersahne-Torte?"

„Ist ja auch praktischer.", murmelte Peter, der vor Müdigkeit fast vorne überklappte. Seine Freundin nahm ihn ziemlich in Beschlag. Armes Dickerchen. Schon ganz dünn geworden. „Wegen dem Klingelschild. Lily will sicher nichts schreiben, sondern so ein richtiges aus Metall und das kostet."

„Na ja, Gold hab ich ja.", grinste James.

„Hah, hast du dir die Preise für Klingelschilder in letzter Zeit mal angesehen, Krone?" Sirius zog sich eine senkrechte Linie über den Hals. „Da ist ne Hochzeit billiger. Wann denn?

„Ich dachte so an nächsten Sommer.", meinte James und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„James, entschuldige wenn ich Sirius und deine Planung unterbreche, aber hast du Lily schon gefragt?", wollte Remus wissen und James verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Öh… Ja. Als sie eingezogen ist. Und sie hat ja gesagt, ne?" Er schaute zu Sirius, der zustimmend nickte und grinste Remus dann an. „Vielleicht hat sie ja genug mit meinen dreckigen Socken zu tun und Sirius ist doch arbeitslos."

„Berufs-faule-Socke.", warf Peter ein und Sirius knuffte ihm in die Seite.

„Petey schmollt, weil er der einzige ist, der arbeiten muss."

Remus errötete sichtlich und wollte schnell zu einem anderen Thema als den Potter'schen Almosen, die er bekam und nach langem hin und her angenommen hatte. „Hör mal, James. Ich glaube, das hat sie nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, du hättest einen Scherz gemacht."

Verwirrt zog James die Augenbrauen zusammen. Als ob er das einfach so raushauen würde… Na ja… so… etwa.

„Frag sie noch einmal, mit Kerzen, Rosen. Romantisch eben. Ein Ring. So wollen Frauen das.", sagte Remus sanft lächelnd und malte sich im Hinterkopf wahrscheinlich schon die Hochzeit aus.

Stöhnend rollte James mit den Augen. „Grandios… Dabei könnte alles so einfach sein."

„Ah!", meldete Sirius sich wieder zu Wort. „Soll ich dir Snuggle leihen? Er bereitet Alles für dich vor und…"

„Sirius.", sagte Remus strafend. „James sollte das selber machen. Es muss von Herzen kommen und nicht von deinem Hauselfen."

Sirius öffnete den Mund, klappte ihn wie ein Fisch wieder zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Jaah, aber Snuggylein hab ich ja von James. Kommt doch irgendwie von Herzen."

„Is' übrigens ein dämlicher Name.", warf Peter wieder ein.

„Wie auch immer…" James stand auf und grinste Remus an. „Ich sollte öfter auf dich hören, ja. Sirius? Gehen wir Ringe kaufen? Immerhin bist du mein Trauzeuge."

„Oh, hört, hört!" Sirius grinste breit und sprang auf. „Ich werde Papa… äh, Trauzeuge!"

„Papa? Haben wir was verpasst Sirius?", fragte Peter, der im Gegensatz zu Remus kein Stück enttäuscht war. Das war klarer, als ein frisch von Snuggle geputztes Glas, dass Sirius das übernehmen würde.

„Ja, Sirius' unbändigen Kinderwunsch…", murmelte Remus leicht verletzt, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sirius war doch so unzuverlässig und dann… Ach, auch egal… Vielleicht brauchte Lily ja eine männliche Brautjungfer.

„Keine Sorgen, Tatze." James legte seinem besten Freund einen Arm um die Schulter. „Ich schenk dir unsern Erstgeborenen."

„Oho!" Bösartig grinsend legte Sirius die Fingerkuppen aneinander. „Frisches Fleisch!" Diabolisch lachend ließ er sich aus der Wirtstube ziehen.

James schaute noch einmal zurück, ob Remus ihnen vielleicht nach war. „So… Wann kann ich mir Snuggle ausleihen?"

Sirius lachte nur noch lauter.

Es war kalt, schneite und schon dunkel, als James allmählich einen Krampf im Knie bekam, weil Snuggle um ihn herum dekoriert hatte. Im Nachhinein war ihm eingefallen, dass er gar keine Ahnung hatte, wann Lily nach Hause kam und er sich vielleicht später hätte positionieren sollen. Die dicken, weißen Flocken legten sich auf die Fensterbank, erleichterten den Weg für die Eisblumen noch und wurden durch den Kerzenschein zum glitzern gebracht.

James hatte den leisen Verdacht, das Lily ihn für die vielen verstreuten Rosenblätter vierteilen und an jedes der Hogwartshäuser verteilen würde. So eine Sauerei… und die umherfliegenden Kerzen würden sicher gleich die Vorhänge in Brand setzen. Gut, gut… aber er hatte zur Not ja noch die Möglichkeit sich Sirius' Hauselfen erneut zu borgen, um das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Der Himmel schien sogar noch dunkler geworden zu sein, als Lily endlich die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss donnerte. Die dunkle Wollmütze zog sie sich im Flur, für James durch den Durchgang gut sichtbar, vom Kopf, zerzauste das vom Schnee feuchte, dunkelrote Haar so nur noch mehr und verschmierte sich die Wimperntusche, als sie sich schniefend über die Augen wischte. Sich vor Kälte schüttelnd, die Wangen noch stark gerötet und müde blinzelnd drehte sie sich James zu und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ähm…" James zuckte bei dem lauten Hatschi zusammen, ließ sich aber nicht aus seinem Konzept bringen. „Schatz. Hi. Komm doch mal her."

„Was immer es ist, James… kann es nicht noch warten?", näselte sie. Ein weiterer Nieser bahnte sich seinen Weg nach oben und entlud sich explosionsartig. Selbst Lily zuckte zusammen und presste beide Hände gegen den Kopf, weil sie dachte, der müsse jeden Augenblick explodieren. „Wie sieht es hier überhaupt aus?", krächzte sie und ließ die Hände wieder sinken. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie gefährlich es ist, hier Kerzen schweben zu lassen? Das ganze Haus könnte in Flammen aufgehen. Und wieso kniest du auf dem Boden, zwischen … was ist das überhaupt?" Sie kniff die geröteten Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, das verschwommene Bild würde sich schärfen. Fehlanzeige. Selbst ihren Freund erkannte sie nur an seinen Umrissen. Sie wollte nur noch zwei Dinge: Ein heißes Bad und ihr Bett.

Langsam verzog James die Mundwinkel und wandte den Blick ab. Remus hatte doch gesagt, das würde Lily gefallen und unter ‚gefallen' verstand er wirklich etwas anderes…

„'S ist nichts, Schatz.", sagte er emotionslos und suchte eine Erklärung für das Chaos. „Sirius und ich… haben Muggelfußball geschaut." Er deutete auf den Fernseher, den Lily bei ihrem Einzug mitgebracht hatte. „Ich räum grad auf…" Er klang leicht genervt, fand aber, dass er dazu auch berechtigten Grund hatte.

Lily entging der genervte Unterton nicht. Was sie im Moment aber viel mehr interessierte, wieso schauten sich zwei erwachsene Männer Fußball bei Kerzenschein an und riskierten damit, das Haus abzufackeln? Und wieso mussten sie das Wohnzimmer dabei so verwüsten?

„Wieso bist du so genervt? Du bist es doch nicht, der nach einem langen Tag bei Eis und Schnee nach Hause kommt und sein Wohnzimmer in einem solchen Zustand vorfindet. Wieso müsst ihr euch Fußball bei Kerzenschein ansehen und einen solchen Schweinestall hinterlassen?" Ihre Stimme klang ruhig, aber eisiger, als das Wetter draußen. Ein weiteres Niesen unterbrach ihren Redefluss kurzzeitig. „Ich hatte mich so darauf gefreut nach Hause zu kommen, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen und eventuell noch ein bisschen mit dir auf der Couch zu lümmeln. Aber wie es aussieht, kann ich das heute vergessen."

„Ehrlich gesagt, ist es _mein_ Wohnzimmer und wenn ich hier Fußball bei Kerzenschein mit meinem besten Freund sehen will, dann mach ich das.", raunte James, stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wobei er die kleine Ringschachtel in der Faust verbarg. „Du führst dich schlimmer als meine Mutter auf…"

Lily sah ihn verletzt an. Hätte er sie geohrfeigt, es hätte nicht noch weher tun können. „So siehst du das also. Vielleicht war es ja ein Fehler bei dir einzuziehen." Sie versuchte den dicken Kloß, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, runter zu schlucken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, doch die Blöße, vor ihm zu weinen, wollte sie sich jetzt nicht geben. „Wenn du gestattest, würde ich jetzt gerne _deine _Badewanne in _deinem_ Haus benutzen und mich dann in das Bett zurück ziehen, welches du mir freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hast.", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich ab und eilte die Treppen nach oben ins Badezimmer. Sie schaffte es noch, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und Wasser in die Wanne zu lassen, bevor sie sich heftigen Schluchzern hingab.

James schnaubte und fuhr sich durch das rabenschwarze Haar, brachte es noch mehr durcheinander und scherte sich einen Dreck darum. „Frauen…", murmelte er. Mussten immer überreagieren. Aber Merlin, er musste sich das nicht antun. Er war Lily jahrelang hinterher gelaufen, sie würde sich wohl denken können, wie sehr er sie liebte. Wenn er das weiter so peinlich breittreten musste, während sie sich fast noch peinlicher aufführte, dann hatte er wohl einen Fehler gemacht. Grummelnd schrieb James nicht einmal einen Zettel, bevor er Sirius' Hauselfen das Chaos bereinigen ließ und sich mit etwas Flohpulver in den Eberkopf verabschiedete.

Er brauchte jetzt Alkohol!

Es war aber auch ein beschissener Tag gewesen. Da irrte Lily stundenlang durch die Winkelgasse, auf der Suche nach einem Buch über Quidditsch, welches sie für James besorgen wollte, dann fing es an zu schneien und zu allem Überfluss war sie auch noch Severus über den Weg gelaufen, der sie fast peinlich anfleht hatte, sie möchte ihn doch anhören.

_Lily verließ gerade Florish and Blotts, als eine Stimme ihren Namen rief. Sie wandte sich nach rechts, in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und erblickte ihn. Severus rannte förmlich auf sie zu. Lily drehte sich um und wollte in die andere Richtung davon laufen, doch er hatte sie bereits eingeholt und hielt sie am Arm fest. _

„_Lily. Bitte warte. Hör mich an."_

„_Lass sofort meinen Arm los, Severus. Du kannst mir nichts sagen, was für mich von Interesse wäre." Sie versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, doch Severus ließ nicht los. _

_Warum sie letzten Endes doch noch stehen geblieben war, konnte Lily im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. Vielleicht war es sein verletzter Blick, vielleicht auch das flehen in seiner Stimme, als er sie noch einmal gebeten hatte, ihn anzuhören. Mit verschränkten Armen und sturem Blick stand sie vor ihm und er redete. Das Beide durch die immer dicker werdenden Schneeflocken völlig durchnässten, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Erst, als Lily ihm erzählte, dass sie inzwischen bei James wohne und auch gedenke, ihn zu heiraten, versteinerte sich seine Miene und er verabschiedete sich. _

Lily saß in der Wanne mit dampfenden Wasser, schniefte vor sich und fuhr sich mit nassen Händen durch die roten Haare. Jetzt musste sie sich auch noch mit James streiten und das wegen... wegen was eigentlich? Ja gut, er hat ein paar Kerzen durch die Wohnung schweben lassen. Ist ja eigentlich romantisch. Und er hat mit Black das Wohnzimmer auf den Kopf gestellt. Was soll's. Er kann es ja wieder aufräumen. Männer und Fußball... ihr Vater war da nicht viel anders gewesen. Und... oh Gott, sie hatte sich benommen, wie ihre Mutter. Sie wollte gerade aus der Wanne springen und zu James eilen, um sich zu entschuldigen, da fiel ihr wieder ein, was er da unten gesagt hat. ‚Sein Wohnzimmer... Sein Haus...' Wollte er sie eigentlich wirklich hier haben? Vielleicht bereute er ja inzwischen, dass er mit ihr zusammen gezogen war. Vielleicht würde er ja lieber wieder mit Sirius zusammen wohnen wollen. Lily ließ sich wieder in die Wanne, deren Wasser schon langsam kalt wurde, sinken und seufzte laut auf.

Wie das immer so ist, wenn man in der Badewanne liegt, stört etwas oder jemand. In diesem Falle jemand der an der Tür regelrecht Sturm klingelte. James musste diesen irren doch auch hören. Warum, bei Merlins ungewaschener Unterhose, machte er nicht auf? Lily entstieg genervt der Wanne, schlüpfte in ihren roten Bademantel und eilte die Treppe hinunter. Der Spinner schien die Türklingel gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Sie riss die Tür auf. „Sag mal spinnst du?", polterte sie los, bevor sie noch richtig erkannt hatte, wer ihr jetzt gegenüber stand. „Black, was willst du hier? Vorhin was vergessen?", fragte sie schnippisch, trat zur Seite und bedeutete mit einer übertrieben ausladenden Geste ihres Arms, er möge doch eintreten.

Leicht abgelenkt von Lilys kurzem Bademantel hörte Sirius erst gar nicht auf zu klingeln, schreckte bei einem erneuten Schnauben des Rotschopfs hoch und wackelte eher unfreiwillig mit den Augenbrauen. Das war bei ihm Alles automatisch. „Cheerio, Evans!" Genau wie der Klaps auf ihren Hintern. „Ups, sorry." Gespielt schüchtern legte er sich eine Hand vor den Mund. „Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte er ganz unschuldig, als Lily wie zu Stein erstarrt da stand und ihn aus großen, grünen Augen anschaute. Geduldig wartend bis das Mädchen sich von der Ehre seines Besuches erholt hatte, beschäftigte Sirius sich solange damit, den Kopf schief zu legen, als ein kleiner Windhauch den Bademantel zum Flattern brachte.

Lily warf wütend die Tür ins Schloss, zog ihren Bademantel enger um den Körper, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte ihr Gegenüber zornig an. Wo zum Teufel war James? Normalerweise kam der doch sofort angerannt, wenn er die Stimme seines besten Freundes im Haus hörte. Gott, Männer konnten so widerlich sein. Wie Sirius da stand, den Kopf so schief gelegt und fast anfing zu sabbern. „Was willst du, Black?", zischte sie und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Uh, da hat aber jemand schlechte Laune.", grinste Sirius. „Wärst du James, würde ich dich jetzt auch mal knuddeln."

Während Lily die Zweideutigkeit dieses Satzes wohl zu verstehen versuchte, verfluchte Sirius seine enge Hose, wo er die kleine Schachtel nicht herausbekam.

„Denk mal, gefällt ihm besser, wenn du ihn trösten gehst." Er legte das schwarze Samtschächtelchen neben eine Blumenvase im Flur und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Frauen können so unsensibel sein, manchmal.", seufzte er, während Lily einen Blick auf den Gegenstand zu erhaschen versuchte. „Wenn du ihm aber das Herzchen brechen willst, dann bin ich gerne bereit ihm meine Couch anzubieten. Stört ihn hoffentlich nicht, dass das auch mein Schlafplatz ist…" Sirius kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wie dem auch sei… Ich hoffe du machst das Richtige mit dem Teil." Er deutete mit dem Kinn nach hinten. „James macht ne harte Zeit durch und er hatte wohl gehofft, das seine Seelenverwandte…" Das leichte Würgen konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „…ihn besser verstehen würde. Hör mal…" Den typischen hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck eines Blacks aufsetzend musterte er Lily von oben. „James ist nicht so tough. Wenn du ihn verletzt, egal ob unabsichtlich oder nicht, dann…" Langsam lehnte er sich vor und war sich dem Aufblitzen seiner Augen durchaus bewusst. „…zeig ich dir den Slytherin in mir." Er ließ die Augenbrauen hüpfen und schob sich an Lily vorbei. „Mit denen kennst du dich ja aus." Die Tür wieder öffnend blieb Sirius kurz im Türrahmen stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Eberkopf. Mach einfach kein Drama." Einfach mal auf Lilys Verstand hoffend, ließ Sirius die Tür hinter sich zufallen und verschwand in der Nacht.

Lily stand, wie vom Donner gerührt da und starrte auf das Schächtelchen. Vorsichtig, so als ob es kaputt gehen könnte, nahm sie es in die Hand und öffnete es. Ein Diamantring kam zum Vorschein. Die freie Hand auf den Mund schlagend, starrte Lily den Ring an. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Scheiße!", nuschelte sie in die Hand. Wollte James ihr vorhin vielleicht einen Antrag machen? Und sie hatte alles versaut. „Echt toll gemacht, Evans.", sagte sie zu sich selbst, legte das Kästchen wieder zurück auf die Kommode und rannte nach oben. So schnell war Lily noch nie fertig angezogen. Die Haare föhnte sie nur kurz an, eilte nach unten, schnappte sich den Ring, lief nach draußen und apparierte nach Hogsmeade vor den Eberkopf. Sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte die fast leere Bar. James saß mehr schlecht, als recht auf einem Barhocker und hielt sich an einem Whiskey-Glas fest. Er schien schon einiges getrunken zu haben. Lange würde er bei der Schieflage nicht mehr auf dem Hocker sitzen. Lilys Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen. Sie strich sich eine noch nasse Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ging, nicht mehr ganz so mutig wie eben, auf ihren Freund zu, der sich gerade noch einen Feuerwhiskey bestellte. Sie stellte sich neben ihn, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und verhinderte somit, dass er wirklich fast vom Hocker gerutscht wäre. Mit, vom Alkohol glasigen Augen, sah James sie an. „Es … tut mir so leid, James.", stammelte sie.

James bekam kaum mit, dass ihn jemand ansprach, schwankte gefährlich, rutschte zur Seite und wurde dieses Mal nur durch Lilys Oberarm, an dem er sich anlehnen konnte, auf seinem Stuhl gehalten. Lilys Stimme hörte sich wabberig in seinem Schädel an und im ersten Augenblick hielt er sie für Sirius.

„Schmätzchen?" Hoppla! Tätzchen sah aber… strange aus. Das Kichern unterdrückend befand James, dass es besser war, sein Glas anzustarren.

Aberforth Dumbledore stellte James ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey hin. „Für mich auch einen.", wandte sich Lily an ihn und setzte sich neben James. Dieser saß durch Lilys Weggang schon wieder sehr bedenklich auf seinem Hocker. Seufzend rückte sie näher an ihn ran. Er missbrauchte sie auch sofort als Stütze.

Aberforth stellte ihr ebenfalls ein Glas der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit hin. „Gehört der zu dir, Rotschopf?"Lily nickte und schüttete das Glas auf Ex hinunter. Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Aberforth lachte. „Ist nichts für zarte Gemüter, Kleine."

Lily schüttelte sich kurz, was ein böser Fehler war. James wandte sich ihr zu und sah sie böse an. „Bischt ja gar nischt, Tät… Schmä… Schi…" Er hickste und betrachtete seinen Satz damit als abgeschlossen, sowie vollkommen verständlich. „Schei…ben…kleischter."

Lilys verwirrter Blick entging ihm, interessierte ihn aber auch nicht. Immerhin hatte er nur… irgendwas gesagt, an das er sich schon wieder nicht erinnern konnte. Der Geruch von Shampoo und Seife schlängelte sich fast sichtbar den Weg in seine Nase, brachte James zum Schielen und schließlich zum Würgen. Uh, das hielt man ja nicht aus!

Sich eine Hand vor den Mund haltend drehte James sich herum, hielt sich mit einer Hand an Lilys Knie fest, damit er nicht herunterfiel und brachte gerade noch ein schwammiges „Hausche" raus, bevor er kurzerhand seinen Mageninhalt präsentierte. Aberforths Lieblingsziege sei Dank hatte er nicht Lily getroffen und wie Aberforth verlauten ließ, mache das auch gar nichts, seine Lieblingsziege würde sich da liebend gerne drum kümmern… Also… James verzog die Mundwinkel. Also würde die Ziege jetzt wohl… Lily vollkotzen? Uäh!

„Isch mussch… heim…" Das wollte er sich nämlich nicht antun!

Lily zahlte die Zeche, während James von seinem Hocker rutschte und fast auf den Knien gelandet wäre, hätte er sich nicht noch an Lily festgeklammert. Angeekelt sah die ihren Freund, der noch etwas von dem Ausgespuckten am Mundwinkel kleben hatte, an. Sie zog ein Papiertaschentuch aus ihrer Hosentasche und wischte James das Gesicht sauber, bevor sie sich ebenfalls auf die Beine stellte, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht in das zu treten, was James ihr freundlicherweise vor die Füße gespuckt hatte. James legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und lag mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr drauf. Einen Arm um seine Taille gelegt, versuchte sie sich beide irgendwie einen festen Stand zu verschaffen. „Komm James. Ich bring dich hier raus.", murmelte sie und versuchte den Weg einigermaßen gerade zurück zulegen. Draußen angekommen, machte James sich von ihr los, um auch noch den Rest seines Mageninhaltes an der Häuserwand zu verewigen.

Lily stand jetzt jedoch vor einem neuerlichen Problem. Wie sollte sie James nach Hause bekommen. Das Zauberergesetz verbot es, dass unter Einfluss von Alkohol appariert werden durfte. Selbst die Mitnahmen von Betrunkenen wurde bestraft. Flohpulver kam auch nicht in Frage, würde James doch bei dem Herumgewirbel sämtliche Kamine vollspucken. Vielleicht würde Aberforth ihr einen Besen leihen. Doch Lily beschlichen starke Zweifel, ob sie James auf dem Besen halten und diesen nach Godric's Hollow fliegen könnte. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation, sah sie auf James hinab, der sich inzwischen auf den Boden gesetzt hatte und breit grinsend zu ihr rauf sah. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die roten langen Haare. Zu allem Überfluss musste es jetzt auch wieder zu schneien anfangen. Sie umschlang sich selbst mit den Armen und versuchte das Zähneklappern zu unterdrücken.

„Haaaaaaaaatschi!" Das hatte ihr jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Warum hatte sie auch nicht daran gedacht, einen Mantel über zuwerfen.

„Gesundheit.", rief eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Lily fuhr herum. „Professor Dumbledore.", rief sie überrascht. „Was machen sie denn hier?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich sie auch fragen, Miss Evans." Sein Blick fiel auf James. „Mr. Potter, warum sitzen sie denn auf dem Boden?"

„Lily will müch nich' heiratten und da hab isch ne Menge… Zeug getrunken. Glaub, das war… ähhh… Alkohol.", sagte James und brachte den Schulleiter dadurch zum Glucksen. „'S is' wahr… Oder, Schatz? Schaaaatz? Sie hassscht misch, Pro…Pro… Dumby." Schwankend kippte James urplötzlich zur Seite und blieb schnarchend liegen.


	3. Chapter 3

James träumte von einem schrecklichen Alkoholentzug, wo ihn nie jemand besuchen kam, außer der Schokofroschkarte von Albus Dumbledore, die ihm erzählte, dass Lily mit Aberforths Lieblingsziege durchgebrannt war, das alles auf Sirius' Motorrad, weshalb der jetzt mit einem kleinen, rosafarbenen Fahrrad mit weißem Körbchen und Bändern am Lenker durch die Gegend fahren musste.

Schreiend und schweißgebadet fuhr James hoch und kippte sofort wieder nach hinten in die Kissen, als seine Schläfen pulsierten und hämmerten. „Ziege… Schoko… Rosa…", stammelte er vor sich hin.

Lily hatte gerade die roten Samtvorhänge von James Bett zur Seite geschoben und setzte sich jetzt, mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, auf einen Stuhl neben dessen Bett. Wie sie Hogwarts doch vermisst hatte. Hier hatte sie sich immer so geborgen gefühlt. Der Krieg und alles, was so dazu gehörte, waren hier immer so ... unwirklich gewesen. Es war wirklich nett von Dumbledore gewesen, sie hier übernachten zu lassen.

Sie schaute ihren Freund an, der jetzt stöhnend vor ihr lag und sich damit abquälte, die Augen auch nur einen Spalt breit aufzubekommen. Lily verspürte so gar kein Mitleid mit ihm. Was musste er auch soviel saufen? Ja gut, sie war wohl mit daran Schuld, aber hallo... man konnte doch über alles reden, bevor man sich sinnlos betrank. Jetzt stammelte er auch noch wirres Zeug von rosa Schokolade-Ziegen?!

„Guten Morgen!" Sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf, dass sie leise sprach. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht mit grübeln verbracht. Wieso glaubte James, sie würde ihn nicht heiraten wollen? Er hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal gefragt. Und dann dieser sinnlose Streit gestern Abend. Lily verdrehte die Augen, als sie ein erneutes Stöhnen aus dem Bett vernahm. Irgendwann, zwischen dem Versuch einzuschlafen und dem Herumtigern in ihrem Zimmer, hatte sie beschlossen, wieder wütend auf James zu sein. Seine Worte klangen ihr noch sehr gut in den Ohren. Okay, vielleicht war sie ein wenig nachtragend, aber seine Worte hatten sie doch verletzt. Erst, wenn er sich dafür entschuldigt hatte, würde sie ihn auf die Sache mit dem Ring ansprechen.

„Kaffee?", fragte sie jetzt das Knäuel aus Decken und Kissen, welches James jetzt vor dem Tageslicht beschützen sollte. Allerdings bekam sie nur ein Murren und Stöhnen zurück, auch als sie ihre Frage wiederholte. Genervt mit den Augen rollend schüttete sie James kurzerhand den Kaffee über den Schoß, worauf der ruckartig hochfuhr. Merkwürdigerweise hatte Kaffee _so_ keine weckende Wirkung.

Schläfrig blinzelnd senkte James den Kopf und starrte den nassen Fleck auf seiner Decke an. „Ferkel…", presste er hervor, schaute Lily erst gar nicht an, weil er sie ohne Brille eh nicht erkennen konnte und stand schwerfällig auf. Noch leicht torkelnd stapfte er zum nächstliegenden Bett und ließ sich da reinfallen, um seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf nachzuholen.

Lily glaubte, ihrer neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung wieder nachgehen zu müssen und rollte erneut genervt mit den Augen. Die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, folgte sie James und baute sich vor dem Bett auf. „Hey!", rief sie, extra darauf achtend, auch besonders schrill zu klingen. „Wer saufen kann, kann auch Arbeiten, hat mein Vater immer gesagt. Und er hatte Recht." Sie setzte sich auf James Bettkante und hüpfte auf und ab. Sie hasste es, wenn James das bei ihr machte, wenn sie mal wieder nicht schnell genug aufstehen wollte, weil der Herr wieder eine seiner ach so tollen Ideen hatte. Während sie so auf und ab hüpfte und James Körper sich den Bewegungen der Matratze anpasste, musste sie fies grinsen. Sollte er doch mal merken, wie es war, so geweckt zu werden. „Werd endlich wach, James! Wir müssen reden."

James fuhr ruckartig hoch. „Ich will nicht mit dir reden! Du hast mein Herz gebrochen. Schon wieder! Ich hab genug davon dir immer hinterher rennen zu müssen, Lily. Das hab ich jahrelang gemacht und wenn ich das bis an mein Lebensende machen soll, dann kommt das schneller, als ich's mir wünsche. Sowas ist verdammt anstrengend, so wie es verdammt anstrengend ist, dir irgendwas recht zu machen." Erschöpft sackte er wieder nach hinten und schmatzte vor sich hin. „Betrunken hab ich mich also entweder, weil ich feige oder schwul bin oder einfach extrem fertig. Gute Nacht!"

Lily sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ich habe es doch schon immer geahnt.", hauchte sie tonlos. „Ich wollte es nur nie wahr haben." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Wimmern. „Du bist also wirklich schwul?! Du hattest was mit Sirius? Die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Warum war ich nur so blind? Warum wollte ich es nie sehen? Warum sagst du nichts mehr?"

Von Lilys Monolog bekam James überhaupt nichts mit, träumte er doch davon, wie wunderschön sie auf ihrer Hochzeit aussehen würde. Als er am späten Nachmittag von Madam Pince mit der Begründung, er hätte nie Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten wieder zurückgegeben, geweckt wurde, war Lily fort und hatte nicht einmal einen Zettel zurückgelassen.

Wieder zu Hause und auf der Suche nach Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten, dabei vollkommen übersehend, wie viele Sachen fehlten – wahrscheinlich eine Nachwirkung seines Alkohol-Exzesses – fand er schließlich auf einem labbrigen, unwichtigem Comicheft ein Stückchen Pergament geklebt:

_Es tut mir leid, James. Ich kann nicht mehr. Hasse mich nicht. Lily_

Nachdem er etliche Probleme gehabt hatte, Lilys Sauklaue zu entziffern und von dem Funkeln, des sauteuren Verlobungsringes, gleich daneben, abgelenkt worden war, realisierte James, dass er gerade seine Jugendliebe verloren hatte.

Er hoffte natürlich noch lange nicht für immer…

Lily unterdessen lief ziellos und heulend durch die Gegend. Da sie nicht wusste, wohin sie sollte, beschloss sie, zu ihren Eltern zurück zu gehen. Sie apparierte nach Weston-super-mare und wie es so kommen musste, direkt vor Snapes Füße. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

„Lily?", fragte Severus erstaunt und strich sich eine Strähne seines fettigen Haares hinter die Ohren.

„Zieh Leine, Snape.", fauchte sie ihn an.

Der Angesprochene hob fragend eine Augenbraue und sah Lily näher an. „Ist alles okay mit dir? Hast du geweint? Deine Augen sind total rot."

„Nein, die sind grün, du Idiot." Sie wollte an ihm vorbei rauschen, doch er hielt sie an den Schultern fest.

„Was ist los, Lily?"

Die schnaubte nur, riss sich von ihm los, was ihn zum Straucheln brachte und mit einem Satz lag er in einer Pfütze. Lily scherte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie lief einfach weiter zum Haus ihrer Eltern.

Severus, noch immer am Boden liegend, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Gesäßtasche, murmelte etwas und Lily legte sich ebenfalls bäuchlings auf das Pflaster und mit dem Gesicht in eine Pfütze.

„Stolperfluch á la Black.", meinte Severus trocken, rappelte sich auf und lief auf Lily zu.

„Spinnst du, Schniefelus? Mein Make up!"

„SCHNIEFELUS?", brüllte er jetzt. „Seit wann sind wir denn auf dem Niveau angelangt? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde? Ich will doch nur wissen, was mit dir los ist. Was hat dieser Bastard Potter schon wieder gemacht?"

„Lass mich bloß mit dem zufrieden. Ihr Männer seid doch alle gleich. Und Freunde? Wir sind schon lange keine Freunde mehr. Lass mich überlegen." Sie legte sich den rechten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Ich glaube, es war der Tag, an dem du mich Schlammblut genannt hast."

„Wie oft soll ich mich dafür noch bei dir entschuldigen? Wirklich Lily. Es tut mir Leid." Er sah sie wirklich betreten an. „Was hat Potter getan, Lily? Sag schon. Rede mit mir."

„Er hat Sirius flachgelegt."

Severus grinste fies. „Was Besseres hat der auch nicht verdient. Hat es wenigstens weh getan?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", fragte Lily empört. „Mit Details wurde ich Merlin sei dank verschont."

„Schade. Und was hast du jetzt vor?"

Lily besann sich wieder darauf, mit wem sie da gerade redete. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das noch angeht, Schniiiiiiiiiefelus." Sie drehte sich um und rannte förmlich davon.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und ließ sie ziehen. Erst mal. Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass Lily diesen Potter verlassen hatte. Wenn er es richtig anstellen würde, könnte er sie eventuell….

Es klingelte an der Tür und James rechnete natürlich damit, dass Lily auf Knien zu ihm zurückgekrochen kommen würde, allerdings war es nur Sirius.

„Und? Wie ist es gelaufen, Krone?", wollte er sofort wissen und setzte sich, wie selbstverständlich aufs Sofa. Noch immer lagen die Spuren von James' Heiratsantrag auf dem Boden und er hatte auch nicht vor sie in nächster Zeit zu entfernen.

„Ich glaub, Lily hat Schluss gemacht." James wollte seine eigenen Worte kaum glauben und musterte deswegen selbst zuerst den Fetzen Pergament, den er am Finger kleben hatte. Sirius versuchte verzweifelt ihn am Arm zu packen und hüpfte dabei wie ein kleines Kind auf und ab, um seine Reichweite zu vergrößern.

„Was? Was? Was? Was?", presste er schnell hintereinander hervor, stand schließlich auf und stellte sich neben seinen besten Freund, um die kleine Notiz zu lesen. „Kann's nicht entziffern."

James zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, schob sich die Brille zurecht und atmete tief durch. „Es tut ihr Leid. Sie kann nicht mehr. Ich soll sie nicht hassen. Und ich glaub das da soll ihr Name sein."

Anscheinend hätte Sirius da gerne widersprochen, aber da er eben keine Ahnung hatte und so ungerne falsch lag, ließ er es einfach mal bleiben. „Und nun?", wollte er wissen.

„Wie?"

„Häh?"

„Äh…"

Sich gleichzeitig räuspernd, ließen sie sich auf das Sofa fallen und zählten die Rosenblätter, bis Sirius auf die glorreiche Idee kam, den Pergamentfetzen zu entfernen.

„Nein! Mein letzter Liebesbeweis von Lily!", kreischte James erschrocken und beobachtete, wie der Zettel, wie in Zeitlupe auf den Boden fiel. Als hätte er damit bemerkt, wie sein Herz in seinem Magen aufschlug, ein Loch hineinriss und ebenfalls auf dem Boden landete, war das…

„Ups…", machte Sirius. „War doch aber unpraktisch."

James ließ den Kopf hängen. „Mein Leben ist vorbei…"

Sirius legte James eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter und hoffte, dass der Kerl nicht gleich in Tränen ausbrach. Mit weinenden Dingern konnte er nicht umgehen…

„Quatsch.", meinte er.

„Doch… Mein ganzer Lebenssinn bestand darin, ihr hinterher zulaufen. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

„Äh… Dasselbe?" Für diese Aussage traf Sirius ein bitterböser Blick seines Freundes und er hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Wieso denn nicht?"

„Sie hat auf einem selbstklebenden Pergament mit mir Schluss gemacht!"

„Post-it?"

„Häh?"

„Äh… Weißt schon…" Sirius machte eine vielsagende Handbewegung, aber James winkte schnell ab.

„Nein, aber scheiß drauf. Wir sind hier ja nicht in einer schlechten Fernsehserie. Vor allem, weil Lily den schönen Fernseher mitgenommen hat!"

„Nein!" Erschrocken starrte Sirius auf den leeren Platz vor ihnen. Wie sollten sie nun je wieder in den Genuss von Muggeldingsball kommen? Oder Eiskunstlauf? All diese wunderbaren Sportarten!

„Doch…" James nickte und seufzte deprimiert. Wenigstens fühlte Sirius mit ihm, so wie er das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub…

„Wie konnte sie nur…", wimmerte Sirius und hob den Blick. Allerdings verletzte es ihn zu sehr, James so aufgelöst zu sehen und er schaute wieder nach vorne, wo ihn der Anblick des leeren Platzes noch mehr verletzte und er einfach auf den Boden starrte, wo die Notiz ihn ziemlich kalt ließ. Sich räuspernd legte Sirius James eine Hand aufs Knie, drückte kurz und nickte ihm entschlossen zu. „Wir holen ihn wieder."

James sah ihn freudestrahlend an. „Du hilfst mir?" Ergriffen faltete er die Hände und war kurz davor Sirius zu küssen, wenn es nicht so schwul gewesen wäre.

„Natürlich!", sagte Sirius, fast entsetzt, weil das doch selbstverständlich war. Auch er hatte an dem Fernseher gehangen. „Hat mir viel bedeutet."

„Ich wusste, tief innen drin hast du sie gern.", sagte James zufrieden grinsend.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Heißt es: die Fernseher?", wollte er wissen.

James zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, spulte ihr Gespräch im Kopf noch einmal ab und verstand dann, dass Sirius ein Idiot war. Er klatschte ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Hinterkopf. Aber ein putziger…

Lily lag auf ihrem Bett, umringt von unzähligen Papiertaschentüchern und heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Ihre Handtasche mit all den Habseligkeiten aus James Wohnung, hatte sie noch nicht wirklich ausgepackt. Nur der Fernseher stand wieder auf der Kommode. Schniefend zappte sie durch das Programm und blieb auf dem Sportsender hängen. Wie oft hatte sie sich aufgeregt, wenn James und Sirius den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht hatten, Fußball zu gucken. Wieder brach sie in Tränen aus. Selbst da hätte sie merken müssen, dass zwischen den Beiden mehr war, als nur bloße Freundschaft. Wie oft hatten sie sich Eiskunstlauf angesehen… definitiv zu oft. Einmal hatte James sich ein Manchester United Trikot übergeworfen, während Sirius in einem glitzernden, hautengen Anzug vorbei gekommen war, bei dem man wirklich alles sehen konnte. Zu dem hatte er ein kleines russisches Fähnchen geschwungen. James fand das auch noch putzig.

Lily setzte sich auf und schnäuzte sich lautstark die Nase, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie beachtete das Geräusch gar nicht und gab sich einem neuerlichen Weinkrampf hin. Die Tür öffnete sich und Remus betrat den Raum. Sie beachtete auch ihn nicht, starrte wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, auf dem gerade die Russen ihre Kür liefen und heulte lautstark los. Remus setzte sich neben sie, nahm sie in den Arm und schaltete den Fernseher aus.

Geschockt sah Lily ihn an. „W-warum t-tust d-du das?", schluchzte sie, riss ihm die Fernbedienung aus der Hand und schaltete den Flimmerkasten wieder an. „Das war ein dreifacher Achsel."

„Ich glaube, du meinst einen dreifachen Axel.", berichtigte Remus sie.

„Häh?"

„Axel mit X."

„Sag ich doch.", muckte sie auf.

„Nein, aber ist jetzt auch egal. Ich bin vorbei gekommen, um zu sehen, wie es dir so geht."

Lily hatte schon nicht mehr zugehört. Die Russen waren gerade fertig und Punkte wurden verteilt.

„Lily?"

Die Angesprochene brach schon wieder in Schluchzen aus. „Das hätte James und Sirius bestimmt gefreut, hätten sie das gesehen. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaber…", sie schnäuzte sich in Remus Ärmel, „ich hab den Fernseher mitgenoooooooooohoommen."

„Ja, den vermissen sie auch schon ganz schrecklich.", nuschelte Remus in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie vermissen mich?", kreischte sie jetzt und benutzte Remus Ärmel weiter als Taschentuch, was den nicht zu stören schien.

„Äh…ich denke, dich vermissen sie auch… James zumindest."

Lily sah ihn aus verheulten Augen an. „James vermisst mich?"

„Sicher tut der das. Er ist ganz fertig, weil du ihn einfach ohne Grund verlassen hast."

„Ohne Grund?", empörte sie sich. „Er hat mir jahrelang was vorgemacht. In Wahrheit wollte er mich gar nicht. Er liebt doch Sirius."

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich liebt er Sirius…."

„Und da fragst du noch nach einem Grund, warum ich ihn verlassen hab.", fiel Lily ihm ins Wort.

„Lass mich ausreden, Frau. Er liebt ihn wie einen Bruder. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Aber er hat doch selbst gesagt, dass er….", sie stockte kurz. „schwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuuul ist.", heulte sie jetzt wieder und bemerkte so nicht, wie Remus Augen kurz aufleuchteten.

„James und schwul?" Er lachte heiser auf. „James wäre der letzte, der auf sowas stehen würde."

„Aber die Zeichen…" Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Die Zeichen, Remus."

Der verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Da waren keine Zeichen, Lily. Nie gab es irgendwelche Zeichen, dass James jemanden anderen, als dich lieben würde. Wenn du das wirklich geglaubt hast, dann bist du entweder feige, lesbisch, oder einfach extrem fertig mit den Nerven."

Lily sah ihn verdutzt an. „Das hat er auch gesagt, Remus. Genau das Gleiche hat er auch gesagt."

„Er hat gesagt, du seist feige, lesbisch und fertig mit den Nerven?"

„Nein!", kreischte sie auf.

„Dann hat er gesagt, dass er lesbisch ist?"

„Remus, stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist. Er hat gesagt, dass er schwul ist.. in genau den gleichen Worten, wie du eben."

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass ich schwul bin.", entgegnete er, abwehrend die Hände hochhebend. „Ich glaube ich sollte jetzt gehen." Er erhob sich und war schon fast an der Tür.

„Aber wer ist denn jetzt schwul?", kreischte Lily.

Um Fassung bemüht, schloss Remus die Augen und zählte bis 10. „Niemand ist schwul, Lily. Absolut niemand.", sagte er ruhig und verließ den Raum, die Tür hinter sich schließend.


	4. Chapter 4

Seit nun mehr einer Woche hatte James das Haus nicht mehr verlassen und hatte es nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, sich zu rasieren. Wenn Lily wiederkam, dann würde sie so ein viel schlechteres Gewissen bekommen, was ohne sie aus ihm werden würde. Er lungerte auf der Couch herum und dachte an ihren letzten Sommer, der noch so schön gewesen war. Mit jeder Menge Knutschen und Fummeln, während seine besten Freunde zusehen durften. Was wollte man mehr? Hatte er da was falsch gemacht? Quatsch… Niemals die Fehler bei jemandem, wie James Potter suchen! Da suchte man vergebens…

Irgendwann klingelte es tatsächlich. Sirius würde es nicht sein, denn der hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht wiederzukommen, bis er einen Fernseher gefunden hatte. Das konnte dauern, denn er suchte am liebsten in Babybekleidungsgeschäften… James hatte noch nicht vor ihn zu korrigieren, fand er erstens Sirius neue Schwäche für kleine, schreiende Dinger putzig und wollte er zweitens tatsächlich ein bisschen alleine sein und selbst ein schreiendes Ding – auch Baby genannt – imitieren.

Er schlurfte zur Tür und lugte durch den Spion. Das war nicht Lily, das war nur Remus. Wie immer mit so tiefen Ringen unter den Augen, dass man ihn am liebsten knuddeln wollte, bis er die weglachte. Mit Make-up hatte Sirius es schon versucht, aber Remus fand das schwul und bei dem Thema reagierte er empfindlich…

„Geh weg. Ich bin nicht da!", rief James durch die Tür, hörte Remus seufzen und sich dann räuspern. „Nein! Ich bin nicht da…", unterband er jeden Ansatz von Kommunikation. „Kauf auch nichts."

„James, mach auf. Bitte." Remus setzte seinen Hundeblick ein, was bei James aber nicht zog. „Wir müssen reden."

„Geht schlecht, wenn ich nicht da bin…", grummelte James.

Remus seufzte erneut und zückte den Zauberstab. Mit einem non-verbalen Alohomora war er kurz darauf im Haus und musterte James angestrengt. „Ups, ich dachte, es sei niemand zu Hause und wollte mir was aus dem Kühlschrank stibitzen."

„Kannste vergessen. Ist leer.", sagte James, während er versuchte Remus verzweifelt herauszuschieben. „Moony, nein! Lass mich. Ich will nicht…"

„Ich mach doch gar nichts!", rechtfertigte Remus sich empört über James' gewöhnungsbedürftigen Ton.

„Ich bin das Opfer, klar? Du überfällst mich hier gerade brutalst." James räusperte sich. „Hilfe! So helft mir doch. Werwolf und Rotkäpp… Ups… Was bin ich?"

„Nicht komisch…", seufzte Remus und befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Äh… Komm schon. Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Danke…" James verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Mecker auch an mir rum. So wie Lily!"

„Hast du ihr deswegen gesagt, ich sei schwul?", wollte Remus wissen und verknotete nervös die Finger ineinander, während James der Mund aufklappte.

„DAS hab ich nie und nimmer gesagt!", beschwerte er sich und tätschelte Remus aufmunternd den Kopf. „Sie will uns nur auseinander bringen, Moony. Sie ist neidisch, weil wir ganz tolle Freunde sind und sie nur Schniefelus nachtrauern kann."

„Ähm…" Remus schüttelte den Kopf und damit James' Hand von selbigem. „Immer noch nicht komisch."

„Damit versuche ich sicher nicht irgendwas zu überspielen.", murmelte James, starrte die Tür an und wog ab, ob er Remus mit einem heimtückischen Tackle einfach hinausbefördern konnte. „Was erzählt sie auch so einen Mist? Was redest du überhaupt mit ihr? Verräter…"

„Was?" Remus riss entsetzt die Augen auf. „Aber ich wollte nur… Ihr passt doch so… Also… Komm schon."

„Wohin?"

„Nicht. Komisch."

James räusperte sich. „Beziehungsprobleme. Geht dich nichts an, ja? Und ich würde nie behaupten, du seist schwul. Was hätte ich davon?"

„Und woher hat Lily das dann? Sirius?" Verwirrt kratzte Remus sich an der Schläfe.

„Sirius und Lily reden freiwillig nicht miteinander.", sagte James und verwuschelte Remus' hellbraunen Haarschopf, weil er seinen eigenen heute schon genug durcheinander gebracht hatte. Partnerlook. Wie Sirius mit dieser Babytragetasche, die farblich zu seinen Schuhen passte. „Ich hätt wissen müssen, dass das nicht gut geht. Irgendwann hätt ich mich entscheiden müssen: Sirius oder Lily. Lily oder Sirius. Liebe oder Freundschaft. Fernseher oder Bett…" Er seufzte theatralisch und war doch ein wenig überrascht, als Remus ihn in den Arm nahm und unbeholfen den Hinterkopf tätschelte.

„Uhum… Äh…" Anscheinend hatte Remus den Faden verloren. „Du kriegst das wieder hin. Sirius wird sich für dich zusammenreißen…"

„Und Lily würde nicht?" James bettete die Stirn auf Remus' Schulter. Das war scheiße. Sirius war doch schon ausgezogen, weil es auf kurz oder lang nicht gut gegangen wäre, zwischen ihm und Lily. Aber wenn es mit Abstand genauso schlecht funktionierte, wie ohne, dann… Wo war Remus' Hand da gerade? „Moony?"

„Uhum?"

„Grabschst du mir an den Hintern?" Durchaus nachzuvollziehen. Nichts war ansehnlicher, als James Potters Rückseite, die in den letzten Tagen so gleichmäßig belastet worden war…

„Oh… Uh…" Remus klopfte nervös auf James' Hinterteil herum und tat so, als sei das ganz normal. „Lily denkt sicher nur irgendwas Falsches. Du wolltest ihr doch eine so wichtige Frage stellen…"

„Lenkst du ab, Moony?" James' Augen weiteten sich und er drehte den Kopf, um direkt auf Remus' rote Wange zu starren.

„Da… Ja… Also, nein. Ich meinte… Öhm…", stotterte Remus, drehte ebenfalls den Kopf und biss sich angespannt auf die Unterlippe. James dachte wirklich nicht daran, dass zwei Zentimeter wenig Abstand wären. Remus' Atem auf seinen Lippen bemerkte er auch gar nicht richtig. Allerdings schien Remus das ganz anders zu sehen, lehnte sich urplötzlich vor und wurde nur von einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen vor einem enormen Fehler bewahrt. James realisierte immer noch nicht so wirklich, was hätte passieren können und hielt sich die Ohren zu, während Remus von ihm wegsprang. Das Kreischen kannte er doch…

„Oh. Mein. Gott!" Mit zitternden Händen deutete Lily abwechselnd auf James und Remus. „Und ich dachte Sirius! Dabei kauft der gerade Babysachen in der Winkelgasse!" Sie schüttelte den dunkelroten Haarschopf, versuchte sich zu fangen und ignorierte Remus' Gestotter einfach.

„Lily! Du bist wieder da. Merlin sei Dank, ich hatte…"

„Mich schon anderweitig umgesehen?!", keifte Lily und funkelte den einzigen Freund, der ihr geblieben war an. Remus war ein Schwein. Noch schweinischer als Sirius…

„Häh?"

„Lily, das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!", fiepte Remus hochrot und wog jetzt ab, ob er Lily mit einem heimtückischen Tackle einfach nach draußen befördern konnte, wo er dann ihr Gedächtnis verändern würde.

„Ist es das nicht immer?", wollte Lily ungewöhnlich ruhig wissen. Innerlich brodelte sie wie ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch und sobald sie sich entschieden hatte, ob Remus oder James, würde sie diese Wut herauslassen. „Und du heuchelst mir auch noch vor, dir Sorgen zu machen." Mit Tränen in den Augen musterte sie Remus von Kopf bis Fuß und verzog dabei genauso die Mundwinkel, wie sie es sich von Lucius Malfoy abgeschaut hatte, wenn der ein Staubkorn auf seiner Robe entdeckt hatte.

„Ich hab nur…", fing Remus an, aber Lily drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und stürmte davon. Remus biss sich fest auf die zitternde Unterlippe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. James neben ihm zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und schob sich die, von Remus' Atem leicht beschlagene, Brille wieder zurecht.

„Lily, warte doch!", rief er und ließ Remus einfach stehen, als er seiner Liebsten nach rannte. „Lily!"

„Lass mich, du Bastard!", zitierte Lily unbewusst Severus, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und schaute noch einmal über die Schulter. „Ich bin fertig mit dir. Mit euch allen!" Damit disapparierte sie mit einem extralauten Knall und ließ James schwer schluckend zurück. Aufstöhnend raufte er sich die Haare und verstand nun wirklich nicht, was sie so aufgebracht haben könnte…

Lily landete direkt vor Severus Haus. An ihm konnte sie vielleicht ihre Wut auslassen. Vielleicht würde sie in ihm auch jemanden finden, der ihr Leid verstand. Und ihr Leid war groß. Hatte sie doch heute Morgen erst erfahren, dass sie schwanger war. Das arme Kind. Die Gene einer Mutter, die es nicht schaffte, ihren … Mann… zu halten und der zudem noch schwul war. Sie hob die Hand und wollte gerade den Türklopfer benutzen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Lily? Du hier? Was verschafft mir denn die Ehre deines Besuchs?", fragte Severus ölig. Er hatte die letzte Begegnung mit ihr noch nicht vergessen.

Sie schob sich einfach an ihm vorbei ins Haus. „Du hattest Recht. Mit allem.", fauchte sie.

„Aber bitte. Komm doch rein, Lily." Severus hob eine Augenbraue, schloss die Tür und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Mistkerle sind sie. Alle vier."

„Erzähl mir was, dass ich noch nicht weiß.", entgegnete er trocken.

„Ich bin schwanger." Severus klappte bei dieser Aussage die Kinnlade runter. „Sehr intelligent siehst du so nicht aus.", meinte Lily und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er schloss den Mund, nur um ihn gleich wieder zu öffnen. „Und ist es…"

„..nicht von dir.", unterbrach sie ihn.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Mir ist schon klar, dass es etwas mehr braucht, als eine kleine Schlammschlacht auf der Straße, um Nachwuchs zu zeugen."

„Dann bist du schlauer, als so manch anderes Dreibein."

Er packte sie am Ellenbogen und schob sie vor sich her, in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. „Setz dich doch erst mal. Magst du was trinken? Rotwein vielleicht?"

„Severus, ich bin schwanger.", empörte sich Lily und kam der Aufforderung, sich zu setzen nach.

„Das habe ich schon vernommen."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Seit wann dürfen Schwangere Alkohol trinken?"

„Du hast Recht. Entschuldige. Ich hab auch Whiskey."

Lily klatschte sich die Hand vor den Kopf.

„Oh…ähm…", stammelte er so völlig ungewöhnlich für ihn. Dass Lily hier in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und auch noch freiwillig, überforderte ihn gerade etwas. Das Beste war aber, sie schien Potter und seine Sippschaft zu hassen. „Whiskey ist Alkohol. Alkohol ist böse.", murmelte er.

Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Hast du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser?"

„Wasser? Ähm… Was?"

„Vergiss es, Severus. Ich will nichts trinken.", meinte sie jetzt leicht genervt. Warum waren Männer nur solche Idioten. Vielleicht hätte sie sich doch einen anderen Gesprächspartner suchen sollen. Severus starrte sie nur an und das machte sie jetzt doch ein wenig nervös. Was dachte der, was sie hier wollte?

„Willst du hier einziehen?", fragte er. Lily dachte, sich verhört zu haben. „Ich würde gut für dich und das Baby sorgen."

Nein, sie hatte sich nicht verhört. War denn heute die ganze Welt verrückt geworden?

Warum Remus sich die ganze Zeit entschuldigte und ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen wollte, verstand James immer noch nicht, aber im Moment waren seine Gedanken auch eher bei Lily und ihren höchstdramatischen Abgang. Warum war sie gekommen, wenn sie ihn nur anmotzen wollte? Hatte sie noch so ein paar Zettel hinterm Rücken gehabt, um die nach ihm zu werfen? Papier konnte hässliche Wunden verursachen. Wie die Liebe…

„Heute ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens!" Und da war Sirius wohl der einzige auf der ganzen Welt… So wie er freudestrahlend hereingeschneit kam, bis unters Kinn mit Tüten vollbepackt, konnte er einen aber schon fast aus der Lethargie reißen. „Meine Cousine ist schwanger!" Sirius bemerkte gar nicht, dass nicht gerade gute Stimmung herrschte, schmiss sich auf die Couch, zwischen Remus und James und begann auszupacken. „Schwanger! Ein Baby! Babys sind toll… Ich schleim mich bisschen bei ihr ein und schon kann ich mit dem Ding spielen…"

„Mit welchem Ding?", presste James hervor. „Ein kleiner Black? Als ob's davon nicht schon genug gäbe…"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und wickelte James in eine weiche Fleecedecke. „Narcissa ist cool. Die entreißen wir Lucy-Wucy und ziehen das Ding als WG auf. Remus, Peter, du und ich. Lily kann ja mit Cissa spazieren gehen. Emanzipation, oder so…"

„Hast du vergessen, dass sie Schluss gemacht hat?", fragte James, während Sirius Remus eine Tröte in die Hand steckte. Bei James' Worten hielt er inne, ließ seine Euphorie im Gulli verschwinden und schaute auf den immer noch kahlen Platz an der Wand, wo einst seine Jugendliebe – der Fernseher – gestanden hatte.

„Fuck…" Er ließ ein Paket Windeln fallen und starrte James entgeistert an. „Sie kommt schon wieder, Krönchen. Die kommen immer wieder. Frauen."

„Ein drittes Mal wohl eher nicht…"

„Aller guten Dinge sind drei…", schaltete Remus sich ein, starrte aber stur in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Jaah, aller guten…" James seufzte. „Da ist nichts mehr gut. Ich versteh einfach nicht, was sie ständig von mir will."

„Sie will ein Baby…", hustete Sirius, tat sich James' hochgezogene Augenbraue gar nicht erst an und demonstrierte ihm den perfekten Bilderrahmen, für ein Familienfoto mit Onkel Sirius in der Mitte… „Frauen stehen auf Kinder. Frag Lucius, der kennt sich da aus."

„Ich red nicht mit Made Malfoy.", echauffierte James sich. „Und du auch nicht!"

„Aber er ist schwanger!"

James und Remus rissen die Augen auf, während Sirius unschuldig blinzelte und sich schließlich räusperte.

„Das sagt man so. Der Mann ist mit schwanger. Manchmal werden die dann sogar fett." Er kicherte vor sich hin, als die Vorstellung von Fettwanst Malfoy ihn überrannte. „Ich darf jetzt auch fett werden. Narcissa und ich sind jetzt ganz dicke."

„Schön für dich, aber ein Baby wäre das Letzte, was ich jetzt in meiner Gegenwart gebrauchen kann.", entgegnete James und Remus seufzte. „Lily…"

„Evans kommt wieder, Mann.", schnaubte Sirius sichtlich enttäuscht über die wenige Aufmerksamkeit die er bekam. „Schaut euch an, was ich alles gekauft habe…"

„Jaah, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht…", murmelte James, aber zur Abwechslung hatte Sirius Black mal nicht Recht. Lily kam nicht wieder. Nicht den Tag darauf, die Woche darauf oder den darauffolgenden Monat. James wurde mit jedem Tag niedergeschlagener, versuchte in jedem Winkel seines Kopfes nach einem Hinweis auf einen Fehler zu suchen, aber da er das das erste Mal machte, fiel es ihm dementsprechend schwer.

Auf die Unterstützung seiner Freunde in dieser schweren Zeit konnte er natürlich zählen. Peter kümmerte sich darum, dass James nicht noch dünner wurde, Remus setzte sich ganz weit weg von ihm hin und schaute ihn immer noch nicht an, was er aber einfach abtat und Sirius schleppte ihn schließlich mit in die Winkelgasse, um schon wieder Babysachen zu kaufen. Für ihn gab es kaum ein anderes Thema, aber es sollte schon was heißen, dass er noch irgendwo in seinem zugemüllten Schädel Platz für James hatte.

Der hätte sich allerdings lieber gewünscht, sich an diesem Tag zu Hause von Remus anschweigen zu lassen, als in der Winkelgasse Lily zu sehen. Mit Schniefelus!

„Lily ist aber fett geworden…", sagte Sirius wie nebenbei und zerkrümelte James' Herz so zu feinem Staub, der seine Eingeweide einzuhüllen schien. Lily war schwanger! Das ausgerechnet Babynarr Black das nicht bemerkte grenzte an ein Wunder… Genauso ein großes Wunder, wie das Schniefelus es geschafft hatte einen Treffer zu landen…

Die nächsten zwei Monate verkroch James sich in seinem Bett und bemitleidete sich selbst.


	5. Chapter 5

Von alledem hatte Lily nichts mehr mitbekommen. Sie war schwanger. Sie hatte einen Freund, der sie vergötterte und überhaupt war ihr Leben das Paradies auf Erden. Meist jedenfalls, wie sie sich immer wieder einzureden versuchte. Severus zu mögen, hieß nicht, ihn zu lieben. Immer, wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlte, trauerte sie um James. So viele Jahre hatte sie damit vergeudet, ihn zu verachten. Warum hatte sie das nur getan?

Severus war heute mit ihr in die Winkelgasse appariert. Sie wollten die erste Babyausstattung kaufen. Lily fand, dass sie wirklich Glück mit Severus hatte. Ständig nahm er sie in den Arm, versicherte ihr, wie sehr er sie liebte und redete sogar mit dem kleinen Wesen, das in ihr heranwuchs. So liebevoll, wie Severus auch immer war, es hätte James sein müssen, der all diese Dinge tat. James, der wahre Vater ihres Kindes. James, der schwul geworden war. War es ihre Schuld gewesen? Würde Sev-Sev, wie sie ihren neuen, alten Freund liebevoll nannte, auch schwul werden. Ja, manchmal vermisste sie James. Und manchmal vermisste sie selbst Sirius und seine merkwürdigen Eigenarten, wie diese jetzt. Lily konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Stand da wirklich Sirius Black und kaufte Babyklamotten? Sie schaute sich um. Severus war mit Kinderwiegen beschäftigt und bekam nicht wirklich mit, was um ihn herum geschah. Zögernd trat Lily an Sirius Seite. Der schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Sie räusperte sich kurz. „Sirius?" Der Angesprochene drehte sich um. Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Hallo, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Oh, grandios, Missy!", rief Sirius theatralisch und machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, um seinen Einkauf zu demonstrieren. „Wir kriegen Zuwachs, Fettie." Er musterte sie leicht angewidert. Das Frauen sich immer so gehen lassen mussten…

Lily verzog das Gesicht. Gut, sie war wirklich ein bisschen in die Breite gegangen, aber hallo! War das nicht normal, wenn man schwanger war?

Genau in diesem Augenblick kam eine hübsche, blonde Frau vorbei, die den perfekten Babybauch zu haben schien. Sehr zu freuen schien sie sich darüber jedoch nicht, denn sie hatte das Gesicht pikiert verzogen, als würde es in Lilys unmittelbarer Umgebung stinken.

„Sirius, mit was redest du da?", wollte sie wissen, streichelte liebevoll ihren widerlich perfekten Bauch und musste sich gleich von Sirius eine Hand darauf legen lassen. Komische brabbelnde Geräusche von sich gebend hörte er ihr wohl nicht wirklich zu.

Lilys Augen schwammen in Tränen, als sie dieses, für ihren Geschmack, zu perfekte Bild sah. Wieso war James nicht bei ihr und streichelte ihr jetzt den Bauch? Wieso musste der schwul geworden sein? Hass flammte in ihr auf. Hass auf den Mann, der sie in diesen Zeiten einfach hatte im Stich gelassen. Sie wollte ihn jetzt hier haben, nur um ihn zu verprügeln und danach an sich zu drücken. Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg die Wange hinunter, als sich eine Hand von hinten auf ihren Bauch legte. ‚James', ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie fuhr herum.

„Hallo Cissa." Es war nur Severus. Enttäuscht drehte sich Lily wieder zu dem perfekten Paar um. Narcissa Malfoy und Sirius Black bekamen ein Kind? Was war aus dem armen Lucius geworden? Und Moment Mal. In welchem Verwandtschaftsverhältnis standen die Beiden doch gleich noch einmal zueinander? Das war ja eklig. Lily schüttelte sich kurz, die Augen noch immer auf den ach so perfekten Babybauch gerichtet, der noch immer von Sirius getätschelt wurde. Sie würde ihrem Kind eintrichtern, wenn möglich schon mit der Muttermilch, dass es dieses Baby zu hassen hatte. Sie wollte zurück zu James. Den Mann hinter sich schon fast wieder vergessend.

„Severus!" Narcissa machte Anstalten Lilys Freund in die Arme zu schließen, aber da hatten sowohl Lily als auch Sirius etwas dagegen. „Kaufst du schon ein Geschenk für dein Patenkind?" Sie streichelte sich noch einmal übertrieben auffällig über den übertrieben perfekten Babybauch.

„Nein, Cissa. Wir sind unterwegs, um für unseren Nachwuchs die erste Babyausstattung zu kaufen."

Lily zuckte unwillkürlich kurz zusammen. Es war noch immer James Kind. Severus war zwar sooo süß, das Kind als seines anzusehen, aber es war, wie es war. James sollte hier stehen. James sollte diese arrogante Kuh zurecht stutzen.

„Ach so!", rief Sirius aus und begutachtete das fette Walross vor ihm. „Ich dacht, du seist einfach aufgegangen, Missy…"

„Hätte ich auch vermutet…", stimmte Narcissa zu und nickte ihrem Cousin zu, der ein „Ja, ne?" hinten dran setzte. Noch einmal fuhr sie sich über den Bauch.

„Irgendwas scheinst du falsch zu machen…", murmelte Sirius und kratzte sich an der Schläfe. „Cissa sieht wie immer toll aus, dabei kommt der Kleine bald… Muss wohl an Schniefelusigen Genen liegen…" Narcissa versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, während Severus' Halsschlagader zu pulsieren begann.

„Wohl eher an den Potter'schen!", fauchte er und Lily schlug ihm eine Hand vor den Mund.

Sirius hob die rechte Augenbraue und Narcissa die Linke, wie widerlich. Wahrscheinlich hob das Baby gerade beide oder ließ sie hüpfen, bevor es sich herumdrehte und am Daumen lutschte.

„James ist auch ein Black!", sagte Sirius stolz und wieder nickte Narcissa, die wohl nicht mehr konnte. Zu blond dafür. Das arme Baby… „Black'sche Gene haben zumindest den Vorteil, dass man unwahrscheinlich gut aussieht." Er strich sich arrogant grinsend das seidige Haar aus der Stirn, schien das aber alles für einen schlechten Scherz zu halten. Snape und guter Humor wäre zu unwahrscheinlich wie ein vierfacher Axel.

„Dann können wir nur hoffen, dass das Baby hauptsächlich Malfoy'sche Gene bekommt.", meinte Snape süffisant grinsend. „Gutes Aussehen allein bringt es wohl nicht, wenn es den Black'schen IQ erbt, der nicht größer ist, als eine Scheibe Brot."

„Unerhört, Severus!", fauchte Narcissa, geborene Black. „Hast du vergessen, wie viel unsere Familie für dich getan hat? Sirius hat dich noch nicht einmal beleidigt und du regst mich auf. Ich darf mich nicht aufregen. Das ist nicht gut für Draco!"

„Es hat einen Namen?" Sirius' Augen begannen zu Funkeln und er widmete sich wieder dem perfekten Bauch mit Draco-Inhalt.

„Natürlich hat er einen gewöhnungsbedürftigen Humor, Severus. Aber ich würde dich bitten, dich Draco zu Liebe zusammen zu nehmen. Als zukünftiger Patenonkel."

„Kann ich die Patentante sein?", fragte Sirius leise, aber wurde einfach überhört.

Severus verdrehte die Augen, zog Lily dichter an sich und streichelte ihr über den nicht ganz so perfekten Bauch, was ihn aber nicht störte, schließlich war es Lilys Bauch und Lily war perfekt, so wie sie war. „Wie könnte ich vergessen, was die Familie MALFOY…", er betonte den Namen extra deutlich, „...für mich getan hat, aber ihr beleidigt hier meine zukünftige Frau." Lily erschauderte schon wieder, was Severus einfach mal ignorierte.

Sirius schreckte hoch und ließ seine Augen sich für Narcissa mit weiten. „Krank! Das ist ja pervers…" Er schüttelte sich angewidert.

„Aber ihr seid nicht pervers, oder was?", fauchte Lily zurück, worauf sie nun auch Narcissa mit großen Augen sehen durfte. „Seid ihr nicht verwandt?"

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, ja…", sagte Sirius nicht verstehend, was daran derartig pervers sein sollte mit seiner Cousine einkaufen zu gehen, damit man genug Sympathiepunkte hatte, um mal mit Klein-Draco zu schmusen, wenn er da war.

„Und du gibst das auch noch einfach so zu, als wäre das nicht einfach, abartig?!" Lily war mehr als entsetzt.

„Also… Ich find's perverser Schniefelus ranzulassen…", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend.

„Sagt der, der erst James flachlegt und dann seine Cousine schwängert?" Lily verschränkte die Arme über ihrem Bauch und verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel, während Narcissa kicherte und Sirius beleidigt schmollte.

„Ey, meine Eltern waren Cousin und Cousine. Willst du sagen, ich sei so ein… Missgeburt-Ding?"

„Ja.", meinte Lily. Severus hätte sie vor Stolz am liebsten geküsst, wenn ihm das vor Black nicht irgendwie unangenehm gewesen wäre. Nachher klebte der ihm die Zunge irgendwohin, wo sie nicht hingehörte…

Sirius schob die Unterlippe weiter vor. „Merlin sei Dank hast du James' Herz gebrochen, bevor er dich gefragt hat, ob du ihn heiraten willst. Das wär ja grässlich, wenn ich dich noch öfter ertragen müsste, du intolerantes Miststück.", knurrte er ungehalten. „Cissa, gehen wir? Lucius wollte mir ein Eis spendieren."

Lilys Augen schwammen schon wieder in Tränen. „Fragt sich nur, wer hier wem das Herz gebrochen hat.", nuschelte sie und drückte sich enger an Severus.

„Wenn meine Augen mich nicht täuschen, dann klebst du hier an Schniefelus, während James seit Monaten nicht mehr das Haus verlässt!" Sirius schien richtig sauer zu werden.

„Ach, lässt Remus ihn nicht mehr aus dem Bett? Muss er jetzt auch noch Händchen halten, wenn er sich in den bösen Werwolf verwandelt?", fauchte Lily zurück.

Die Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen trat Sirius einen Schritt vor und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Lily. „Soweit bist du gesunken? Verrätst in aller Öffentlichkeit so ein wichtiges Geheimnis? Und ich hatte gedacht, irgendwo da drin sei noch ein wenig Anstand vorhanden. Dein Kind kann einem Leid tun. Spätestens nach zwei Jahren wirst du das Interesse daran verlieren und dann liegt es nur noch in der Ecke rum, was?" Er setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Wie ich Schniefelus' Bude einschätze, eine dreckige Ecke mit Keimen. Falls du's nicht weißt, wovon ich fest ausgehe, das ist schlecht für ein Kind." Er war kurz davor ihr vor die Füße zu spucken.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich Severus zeigen können, wie man eine Wohnung sauber hält."

„Als ob ich je versucht hätte, Schniefelus zu zeigen, wie er seine Bude putzen soll…", nuschelte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen, als seine Aussage – seiner Ansicht nach sehr lustig – einfach ignoriert wurde.

„Aber in einem Punkt muss ich dir Recht geben. Das Kind kann einem wirklich leid tun. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es seinen Vater nicht allzu schmerzlich vermissen wird, wenn es erst mal auf der Welt ist. Ist schon schrecklich für ein Kind, wenn es erfahren muss, dass der leibliche Vater die Mutter noch vor der Geburt im Stich gelassen hat, um mit einem Werwolf glücklich zu werden." Lily verzog gequält das Gesicht.

Sirius winkte ab und klopfte Lily auf den Kopf. „Was auch immer darin vorgeht, du scheinst vorher ne ganze Menge Flussgras geraucht zu haben, um dir so einen Nonsens zusammen zu spinnen.", schnaubte er und griff sich Narcissas Tüten. „Mein Eis wartet. Schniefelus." Er nickte Snape zu und wandte sich an Lily. „Schlampe." Damit trippelte er Narcissa wie ihr Erstgeborener nach.

Severus drückte Lily noch einmal fest an sich. „Wollen wir weiter shoppen gehen?", fragte er vorsichtig und versuchte sich krampfhaft einzureden, dass er nicht gerade Zeuge davon geworden war, dass Lily doch noch Gefühle für James haben könnte. Wieso glaubte sie denn, das Kind würde ohne Vater aufwachsen. Er war doch da und würde sich um beide kümmern.

Lily wimmerte kurz. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, Severus. Mir ist der Spaß für heute vergangen."

Nachdem Sirius ihm erzählt hatte, wen er heute zusammen in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte und was Lily gesagt hatte, war James zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war, seine Lily wiederzubekommen. Immerhin hatte sie wiedermal nur alles in den falschen Hals gekriegt.

Nun stand er also vor Snapes Haus und fand, dass das einfach hässlich war. Lily würde sich hier doch nicht wohl fühlen, oder? Vor allem nicht schwanger. Auch wenn er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass Snape einen Treffer gelandet hatte. Igitt… Wenn er sich das schon vorstellte. Brr…

Vorsichtig lugte James durch das schmutzige Fenster. So wie er Lily kannte, hatte sie alles versucht, um es sauber zu kriegen, aber der jahrelange Schmutz hatte sich wohl nicht mal mit den stärksten magischen Reinigungsmitteln entfernen lassen. James versuchte sich eine Stelle zum Durchschauen frei zu wischen, musste die Nase aber fest gegen das Glas drücken, um etwas zu erkennen.

Was er sah, das schockte ihn aber mehr, wie der Moment, als er als Fünfjähriger ins Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern gestolpert war…

Schniefelus und Lily saßen auf der Couch und sahen fern! Lily kicherte fröhlich und strickte ein Babymützchen in Grün! GRÜN! Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Sogar Snape grinste breit, sah dabei aber eher aus, als hätte er einen Krampf im Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte James das ganze Haus abgefackelt…

Er biss die Zähne fest zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, drehte er Lily den Rücken zu und hoffte irgendwo tief drinnen, dass sie für sie beide glücklich werden würde. Denn er würde nie wieder erfahren können, was Glück bedeutet, wenn Lily nicht an seiner Seite wäre.

Mit einem kleinen Plopp disapparierte er und vergrub sich wieder eine ganze Weile in seinem Bett.

Die Tage zogen sich nur so in die Länge. James stand nicht einmal auf. Er lag einfach da und starrte an seine Decke. So bekam er nicht einmal mit, wie die Angriffe Voldemorts wieder zunahmen. Sirius heulte ihm irgendwann einmal die Ohren damit voll, dass er vermutete Narcissa würde das auch noch gut finden. Remus ließ sich derweil immer mal wieder näher neben James fallen und schaute ihn auch wieder an. Irgendwas schien ihm aber immer noch peinlich zu sein.

Peter hatte sich am heutigen Tag dazu herabgelassen einen schönen Auflauf zu fabrizieren, damit James mal wieder aus dem Bett kroch. Allerdings brauchten sie eine halbe Ewigkeit um ihn aus ebendiesem herauszubekommen. Letztendlich saß James aber neben Remus im Wohnzimmer und lauschte den Geräuschen aus der Küche. Das erinnerte ihn an Lily, die zwar nie an Peters Kochkünste herangekommen war, aber immerhin mehr konnte, als eine Pizza in den Ofen zu schieben, was wiederum das einzige war, das James geradeso eben zu Stande brachte. Meistens vergaß er das Ding und konnte hinterher Frisbee damit spielen…

„Redet sie wenigstens wieder mit dir?", krächzte er in Remus' Richtung, der knapp den Kopf schüttelte. „Gemein…" Remus nickte. „Find ich auch, musst du sagen, Moony."

„Find ich auch…"

„Tust du gar nicht."

„Okay, tu ich nicht." Remus hob den Blick und starrte an die Decke.

„Magst du mich jetzt nicht mehr?", wollte James deprimiert wissen. Erst Lily, dann Remus und Sirius würde auf die dunkle Seite wechseln, weil Narcissa es da hübscher fand. Er hatte nur noch Peter.

„Lily wäre noch hier, wenn ich dich nicht mögen würde…", nuschelte Remus und verknotete die Finger ineinander. Nervös wippte er mit den Zehen und wagte immer nur kurze Seitenblicke in James' Richtung.

„Habt euch doch immer gut verstanden. Was hab'n ich damit zu tun?", wollte James wissen.

„Krone, das ist mir peinlich. Können wir die Sache nicht einfach vergessen?", schlug Remus vor. Er errötete, als er James länger in die Augen sah und drehte sich wieder weg.

James rückte kurzerhand näher. „Was'n? Komm schon, Moony. Keine Kommunikationsprobleme. Das hat mir schon Lily genommen."

„Ich wollte das ja auch nicht… so…" Remus schlug die Augen nieder und schien kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Hätte James gewusst, dass seinen Freund das so sehr mitnahm, dann hätte er nicht ganz so ein Drama gemacht. Remus war so sensibel. Fast schon empathisch veranlagt. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius trug er sein Herz auch nicht für alle Portraits der Welt sichtbar auf der Zunge.

„Ist doch nicht deine Schuld, Moony." James tätschelte Remus den Rücken. „Warum hast'n nicht gesagt, dass dir das so nah geht?"

„Geht doch nicht um mich.", winkte Remus ab und stand auf. „Ich geh mal schauen, was Peter so treibt."

„Ach…" James fasste Remus am Hemdsaum und zog ihn wieder neben sich. „Der kriegt das alleine hin. Ist schon groß." Remus schmunzelte schon, bevor James hinzufügte: „Obwohl 1,65m nicht groß ist, aber… Was soll's."

„James… Du musst nicht so tun, als würde dir das nichts ausmachen. Ich weiß doch auch nicht, wo das plötzlich hergekommen ist." Angestrengt seufzte Remus. „Wir haben eben… so viel Zeit zusammen… und dann… also… Ich kann eben nichts gegen machen, obwohl ich's versucht hatte."

James verstand nicht wirklich was Remus ihm mitteilen wollte. Er versuchte irgendwo einen Sinn zu finden und da in seinem Kopf eh nur Lily war, machte es in der Richtung Klick.

„Du… hast Gefühle?", hauchte er geschockt. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so verraten und allein gelassen. Ausgerechnet Remus fiel ihm derartig in den Rücken und… Obwohl… was machte es schon? Lily war fort und glücklich mit Schniefelus. Man konnte nur hoffen, dass das so bleiben würde. War sie glücklich, dann war das für James wenigstens beruhigend.

„Trampel nicht darauf herum, James. Ich hab doch gesagt, es ist mir peinlich."

„Mann, Moony. Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein." Einen Moment überlegte James, bevor er Remus fest an sich drückte. Das brauchte Moony jetzt sicher. „Mir geht's doch genauso."

Remus wich leicht zurück. „Was?", hauchte er geschockt, ein plötzliches Funkeln in den Augen. „Wirklich?"

„Klar.", sagte James und versuchte sich an einem selten gewordenen Lächeln. „Gegen die Liebe kann man nichts machen."

Fast zufrieden lächelnd nickte Remus, rückte ein Stück näher und ließ sich wieder den Rücken tätscheln, während er sich fast begeistert an James' Schulter kuschelte.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily lief durch das Haus in Spinners End, auf der Suche nach ihrem Baby. Wie konnte sie das Kind nur verlegt haben? Eben war es doch noch da gewesen. Vermutlich war es irgendwo unter den ganzen Wollmäusen, die überall in den Ecken, unter den Tischen und Schränken lagen. Vielleicht hatte es sich auch in einer Spinnenwebe verfangen und die riesige Spinne hatte es sich einverleibt. Wie lange brauchten Spinnen wohl, um ein kleines Baby zu fressen? Panisch lief sie weiter durchs Haus. Wo war James? Wieso hatte er es zulassen können, dass sie ihr gemeinsames Kind hier zur Welt brachte und es dann auch noch verlegte. Das war bestimmt alles nur Sirius Schuld. Der würde sowas lustig finden. Nein, nicht Sirius. Es war Remus. Der musste James eingeredet haben, dass Spinners End der perfekte Ort für kleine Kinder war. Genau, es war Remus Schuld. Weil er James für sich haben wollte, hatte er diesen dazu überredet, Lily hierher gehen zu lassen. Sie rannte jetzt durch das Haus, das schon fast Hogwartsausmaße angenommen hatte und wühlte sich durch Berge von Staub und Dreck.

„Na, haben wir unser Kind verloren?", fragte eine kalte weibliche Stimme. Lily drehte sich verheult um. Narcissa, wie immer widerlich perfekt zurecht gemacht, mit ihrem widerlich perfekten, blonden Sohn auf dem Arm, der an seinem widerlich perfekten Daumen lutschte, stand hinter ihr.

Lily rannte weiter…. Vorbei an Sirius, der teuflisch lachte und ihr hinterher rief, dass er es doch gleich gewusst habe, vorbei an einer riesigen, fetten Spinne, die sich genüsslich über die Lippen leckte und vorbei an Severus, der sie enttäuscht ansah. „Ich verlasse dich, Lily.", rief er. „Ich kann nicht mit einer Frau zusammen sein, die ihr Kind verliert."

Sie kletterte über einen besonders widerlichen Berg Müll und erblickte auf der anderen Seite James, der ein Bündel in der Hand hielt. „Das ist unser Sohn.", sagte James. „Und ich nehme ihn jetzt mit. Du bist nicht fähig, eine gute Mutter zu sein, ebenso wenig, wie du eine gute Ehefrau geworden wärst. Remus und ich werden uns um die Erziehung dieses Kindes kümmern. Remus ist um so vieles besser, als du es je sein wirst." Und damit verschwand er.

„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!", schrie Lily und fuhr hoch. Schweißüberströmt und heftig atmend saß sie da und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Severus war ebenfalls aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt und sah Lily mit großen Augen an, wie sie sich verstört und ängstlich den Bauch streichelte und weinte. Sofort zog er sie in eine Umarmung und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie bettete den Kopf auf seine Schulter und durchnässte sein Pyjamaoberteil. Doch das störte Severus nicht. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Alptraum?", flüsterte er schlicht. Sich fest an ihn klammernd, die Augen fast schmerzhaft zusammengedrückt und schluchzend, nickte sie nur. „Möchtest du darüber reden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst. Das weißt du, oder?" Wieder nickte sie nur. Warum konnte es nicht James sein, der ihr diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Nein, James flüsterte sie jetzt Remus ins Ohr und wollte ihr ihr Kind wegnehmen. Das würde sie nie zulassen.

Der Sommer kam und Lily immer noch nicht zurück, auch wenn es James allmählich so vorkam, als ginge es ihm besser. Die meiste Zeit dachte er auch gar nicht mehr an Lily, aber wenn, dann fühlte er sich wieder extrem niedergeschlagen. Es war nur nicht mehr, wie in der Schule, wo er sie jeden Tag um sich hatte, sich verzaubern lassen konnte oder anschnauzen. Es stimmte eben doch, Zeit heilte alle Wunden. Nur ab und an brach die Narbe noch auf.

„Moony, was ist das?", wollte James wissen, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte und Remus davor stand, einen Korb in den Händen haltend.

„Das Wetter ist schön. Ich dachte, wir machen ein Picknick.", sagte Remus schüchtern lächelnd.

James kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Sirius ist nicht da.", sagte er. Nachdem Lily ja nicht mehr – wie Sirius es bezeichnet hatte – nerven konnte, war er wieder eingezogen und hatte den Hauselfen gleich mitgebracht.

„Ich dachte auch, wir beide alleine…" Remus scharte nervös mit dem Fuß und wagte einen unschuldigen Blick hoch zu James. „Aber wenn du nicht willst, dann…"

„Nö, klar. Hab noch nicht gegessen." James winkte Remus hinter sich her in den Garten, der ziemlich verwildert aussah. Das Gras ging James fast bis zu den Knien und Peter würde glatt darin versinken. „Ähm… Stört dich das jetzt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und breitete seine Decke aus, wodurch er kurzerhand eine große Fläche des Rasens platt drückte. „Wie geht's dir?", wollte er fürsorglich wissen. Er erinnerte James so stark an seine Mutter. Allerdings an die positiven Eigenschaften, während Lily – zumindest in seinem Kopf – mehr und mehr die negativen annahm.

„Na ja, das Wetter ist schön…", sagte James einfach mal. Dieses wie es einem ginge war aber auch eine bescheuerte Frage.

„Ja, deswegen bin ich ja hier.", schmunzelte Remus. Wie James setzte er sich in den Schneidersitz und fing an den Tisch… die Tischdecke zu decken.

„Sirius ist im Babyfieber.", sagte James schließlich. „Er zählt die Tage bis zu Klein-Dracos Geburt. Kannste in der Küche sehen. Die roten Kreuze…"

„Und wann kommt… Klein-Draco?", wollte Remus wissen. Er fand es leicht verstörend, dass Sirius sich nur wegen einem Baby jeden Sonntag zum Tee mit den Malfoys traf. So wie Sirius aussah hätte er sich in derselben Zeit selbst eines zulegen können.

„Cissa zu Folge irgendwann demnächst. Im Juni eben…" James musste sogar manchmal mitkommen zum Tee. Es war die Hölle. Nur Sirius und Narcissa waren von einer kleinen, rosa Babywolke eingehüllt, nervten inzwischen sogar Lucius damit, der James neulich gefragt hatte, ob er mit ihm zu einem Spiel der Falmouth Falcons gehen wollte. Es würde am Sonntag sein, hatte er mit merkwürdiger Betonung hinzugefügt. James hatte erwidert, ob Lucius demnächst Daddy Malfoy sich da nicht lieber verkleiden wollen würde, worauf eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte.

„Lily ist ja auch schwanger…", meinte James, worauf Remus ihm fast Tee auf die Hose geschüttet hätte. „Kommt doch sicher auch bald raus da."

„Kann sein…", murmelte Remus und schlürfte seinen Tee.

„Schniefelus und ein Baby… Kannste dir das vorstellen?"

„Kannst du dir Lucy-Wucy mit Baby vorstellen?", ergänzte Remus und James schüttelte überflüssigerweise den Kopf. „Die kriegen grad alle Babys. Mach dir nichts draus."

„Babys sind ja doof, nech?"

Remus überlegte einen Moment, musterte James und nickte dann übertrieben. „Ja, natürlich."

„Lügner…" James räusperte sich. „Möchtest du nicht auch mal Kinder haben?"

Sofort weiteten sich Remus' Augen. „Na ja, ich… weiß nicht… Ich glaub nicht, dass das möglich ist."

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Nur weil du ein Werwolf bist?"

Daraufhin verdrehte Remus kurz die Augen, bis ihm einfiel, dass das ja stimmte. „Schon… Aber dafür braucht man ja eine Frau, also…"

James hob die Augenbrauen erneut, diesmal wissend. Er gab ein langgezogenes „Ahhh!" von sich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, bis ihm auffiel, wo er hier mit jemanden saß, der anscheinend nichts von Frauen wollte und ihm – so im Nachhinein betrachtet – ziemlich deutliche Avancen gemacht hatte. „Oh…" Etwas geschockt wandte James den Blick ab, während Remus ganz unschuldig ein Möhrchen knabberte. Einem Mörchen? Nicht mal ne ganze Möhre? War das so ein unterschwelliger Versuch ihn anzugraben?

„Oh, die Wolke sieht aus wie Sirius!", sagte Remus plötzlich. „Mit einem Baby im Arm…"

James folgte dem ausgestreckten Arm und nickte. „Krass… Sollte man fotografieren. Wie in Wahrsagen, was? Wolkenlesen, oder so…"

Remus schluckte unauffällig. „Jaah… Aber deuten kann ich das jetzt nicht. Holst du schnell die Kamera?"

James überlegte einen Moment, wobei er auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute. Er warf Remus einen längeren Blick zu, bevor er neben ihn rutschte und wieder in den Himmel starrte.

„Ach, nee…", murmelte er und stupste Remus leicht in die Seite. „Ist doch grad ganz gemütlich."

Hochrot starrte Remus schnell wieder weg, worauf James gluckste. Stimmte aber schon. War gemütlich und könnte ja sogar…

„Hallöchen?!", donnerte aus dem Haus, als James gerade etwas ganz Merkwürdiges hatte tun wollen. Allerdings wollte er sich das lieber nicht noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen.

„Tatze stört. Dafür stand die Wolke.", sagte James mit einem Zwinkern in Remus' Richtung und rappelte sich auf. „Hier draußen!"

Sirius' Kopf erschien im Türrahmen und er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, was nun wirklich keine Seltenheit war. „Schaut, schaut!", rief er, wedelte mit einem Foto herum und hüpfte fröhlich auf James zu. „Draco-Baby ist da!", flötete er und deutete auf das zuckersüße Baby, das auf dem Foto gerade schlief. Eine Großaufnahme von seinem Köpfchen, das mit einem feinen, blonden Flaum bedeckt war. Die kleinen Händchen zu winzigen Fäustchen geballt sah es wirklich verdammt niedlich aus.

„Sicher, dass Lucius der Vater ist?", wollte James wissen, während Remus sich auch noch über seine Schulter lehnte, um den Malfoyerben – falls Sirius oder Regulus nichts hinkriegen würden, auch Blackerbe – anzustarren.

„Also… Solange es niedlicher geworden ist, als Schniefelus' Kind mit der Schlampe, dann ist mir das gleich.", sagte Sirius, kassierte dafür einen strafenden Blick von Remus und sowas Ähnliches wie ein Schmunzeln von James, kümmerte sich da aber nicht drum. „Jetzt heißt's nur abwarten. Bis dahin kein Quidditch mehr für Lucy-Wucy!"

Seit dem Alptraum wurde Lily von Tag zu Tag unglücklicher. Sie ging immer mehr in die Breite, ihr „Freund" widmete sich immer mehr dunklen Machenschaften und war nicht mehr wirklich für sie da. Er hatte auch immer seltener ein nettes Wort für sie übrig. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie eines Nachts James Namen im Schlaf gerufen hatte. Sie war immer öfter alleine und ihr fiel die Decke auf den Kopf. Auch heute war sie wieder allein und hochschwanger unterwegs. Die Begegnung mit Narcissa und dem widerlich perfekten Neugeborenen, das weder Dellen noch Runzeln hatte und aussah wie ein Babypfirsich, hob ihre Stimmung auch nicht gerade. Sie versteckte sich hinter einem Gebüsch in der Hoffnung, von dieser widerlichen Person nicht gesehen worden zu sein. Sie hörte Stimmen hinter sich und realisierte erst jetzt, zu welchem Haus dieser verwilderte Garten gehörte. Langsam drehte sie sich um. Die Hecken waren zum Glück dicht genug, um sie und ihren monströsen Bauch zu verstecken, doch auch wiederum nicht so dicht, dass sie gut sehen konnte, zum wem die Stimmen gehörten. Da saßen sie, die beiden Männer, von denen sie mal geglaubt hatte, sie wären ihre Freunde und blickten in die Wolken. Lily wollte nicht lauschen… ja gut, sie wollte doch… blieb ihr ja auch nichts anderes übrig, da Mrs. Malfoy noch immer mit Sirius und Babypfirsich auf dem Arm an der Eingangstür stand. Lily wurde kurz übel, doch zwei Mal tief durchatmen half ihr darüber hinweg. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf James, der jetzt näher an Remus herangerückt war. Wollte der den anderen gerade küssen? Nein, das musste sie sich jetzt doch nicht antun. Lily war noch nie so glücklich über Sirius Erscheinen gewesen. Uuuuuuuuh, aber musste der so mit Baby Malfoy angeben, als ob es sein eigenes wäre? Und dann machten sie sich auch noch über ihr Baby lustig. Ein Baby, was James gezeugt hatte und er fand den Pfirsich auch noch hübscher. Dabei hatte er ihr Baby noch gar nicht gesehen.

Lily wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Niedergeschlagen apparierte sie zurück nach Hause.

Aufgeregt lief Severus den Flur des St. Mungos auf und ab. Fast hatte er vergessen, dass das Kind, welches heute das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte, nicht sein eigenes war. Hinter ihm öffnete sich eine Tür. Er fuhr herum. Doch es war wieder nur der Eingang zur Entbindungsstation gewesen und ein weiterer nervös wirkender Mann betrat den Flur. Verwirrt blickte er sich um und lief ziellos durch die Gegend, eine Krankenschwester dabei anrempelnd. Severus beobachtete ihn gespannt dabei, von seinen eigenen Sorgen kurzzeitig abgelenkt.

„Longbottom.", sagte der Mann fahrig. „Meine Frau hat letzte Nacht hier ein Kind gekriegt."

„Mr. Longbottom. Ganz ruhig.", meinte die Schwester freundlich lächelnd. „Ihre Frau wurde auf die Neugeborenenstation verlegt. Einen Flur weiter."

„Da ist man jahrelang Auror und kämpft gegen Schwarzmagier und dann haut einen die Geburt des eigenen Sohnes so aus den Socken.", erwiderte Mr. Longbottom grinsend und verschwand den Gang runter.

„Mr. Snape, ich gratuliere Ihnen. Sie haben einen kerngesunden Sohn. Ihre Frau erwartet sie schon."

„Sie ist nicht meine Frau.", murmelte Severus und betrat den Raum, den die Krankenschwester ihm zeigte. Dort lag sie. Noch ziemlich geschafft von der Geburt, aber trotzdem den Kleinen auf dem Arm und glücklich brabbelnd. Wieso mussten sich Eltern immer diese dämliche Babysprache angewöhnen, sobald sie ihren Nachwuchs auf dem Arm hatten.

Lucius kürzlich genauso. Da wollte er ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit Malfoy Senior führen und der brabbelte in unverständlichen Lauten vor sich hin, immer wieder den Zeigefinger in Dracos Gesicht haltend. Diesen schien das aber nicht zu beeindrucken. War er doch viel mehr daran interessiert, seinem Patenonkel sämtliche Haare einzeln auszuziehen.

Und jetzt stand er hier, sah auf diesen…..verschrumpelten Maulwurf hinunter und Lily brabbelte irgendwas Unverständliches. Da wurde ihm klar, er musste sich dringend um diesen Hosenscheißer kümmern, sonst würde der womöglich nie richtig sprechen lernen.

Lily strahlte zu Severus hoch. „Ist er nicht das Süßeste was du je gesehen hast?", flötete sie.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, nur Zucker kann noch süßer sein, als der … ähm…" Das Wort, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, schluckte er lieber runter.

„Harry James Evans, darf ich dir deinen Stiefvater vorstellen?"

„James?", rief Severus. „Du nennst das D… Kind wirklich James?"

„So heißt nun mal sein Vater.", gab Lily ruhig zurück und lächelte. „Dürfte ich dich bitten hier nicht so rumzubrüllen. Du erschreckst mein Baby noch."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss wieder los. Tut mir leid."

„Wieso musst du schon wieder los? Wenigstens heute hättest du dir ein bisschen Zeit für mich nehmen können."

„Was kann ich dafür, dass du solange gebraucht hast den Maulwurf zu werfen."

Lily brach in Tränen aus und drückte Harry enger an sich. Durch den plötzlichen Luftmangel ganz verstört, fing Harry zu brüllen an. Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus und verließ Mutter und Kind mit rauschendem Umhang.


	7. Chapter 7

**Und hier nun das letzte Kapitel. Ich danke allen fürs Lesen. Und nun viel Spaß. :) **

**--**

„Ja, Kuckuck!", machte James und ließ Draco seinen Zeigefinger umklammern. „Mann, doch ganz goldig, oder Moony?"

„Uhum…", machte Remus, starrte dabei aber lieber James an, der heute wiedermal ganz gelöst war, obwohl er zum zweimonatigen Geburtstag von Draco hatte mitkommen müssen. Sirius wollte nicht ganz allein dorthin, obwohl er jetzt ganz fröhlich mit seinem Bruder quakte, den er plötzlich auch wieder furchtbar lieb hatte. Heimtückisch lockte Sirius die meisten seiner Familie auf die ‚gute' Seite und die waren auch noch alle blöd genug ihm abzukaufen, dass Dumbledore nur ‚gute' Dracos auf seine Schule lassen würde. Oder so etwas in der Art…

„Schau dir die Augen an, Moony!" James grinste breit und nahm Draco hoch um ihn Remus unter die Nase zu halten. Draco starrte den Werwolf aus seinen wirklich großen, blassgrauen Augen an und blinzelte nur dann, wenn Remus es auch tat. Eine Weile später streckte das Baby die Händchen aus und wollte nach Remus' Nase greifen. Allerdings kam ihm eine Größere dazwischen und weil es eben immer auf die Größe ankam, kniff er lieber fest in Dumbledores Hakennase.

„Ah, wie liebenswürdig.", gluckste der Direktor, wo auch immer er herkam. „Dürfte ich den Kleinen mal halten?"

James nickte. „Ist ja nicht meiner.", sagte er grinsend und reichte Draco weiter. Einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde Draco in dem silberweißen Bart verschwinden, aber das kitzelte ihn und Draco liebte es gekitzelt zu werden. Sirius prustete ihm ständig auf den Bauch.

„Na, wollen wir spazieren gehen, Gell… Draco?" Dumbledore ließ sich zustimmend etwas vorbrabbeln und stapfte mit Draco auf dem Arm über die Wiesen Malfoy Manors, die heute mit allerlei Luftballons geschmückt waren. Auf manchen stand sehr auffällig „Komm auf die helle Seite. Wir haben Babys" drauf… Eine Idee von Sirius… Eine erstaunlicherweise sehr gut ankommende Idee.

„Kuchen?", fragte James Remus, der schüchtern nickte und einen ziemlichen Abstand zu James hielt, als sie auf das Büffet zu marschierten, wo Sirius Regulus gerade auf die Nase band, dass man mit Voldemort nie wieder nett zu seinen Hauselfen sein konnte. Und das, wo Regulus gerade einen Verband für Elfenrechte gründen wollte…

„Nein! Schniefelus!", rief James, packte Snape im Nacken und knallte dessen Gesicht mit voller Wucht in einen der vielen hundert Kuchen.

Severus wischte sich mit einer Hand die Tortenreste aus dem Gesicht und ballte die andere zur Faust, bevor er sich langsam und gefährlich umdrehte. „Hast du sie noch alle, Potter?", zischte er.

„Jaah, irgendwie hab ich alle, außer Lily. Die hast du wohl.", gab James zu, klopfte Remus liebevoll auf die Schulter und brachte ihn schon wieder zum erröten.

„Nun, dann hab ich wohl das einzig Gute in deinem Leben für mich bekommen. Und stell dir vor, ich kann sogar dafür sorgen, dass dein Sohn nicht genauso wird wie du. Den hab ich nämlich auch. Amüsierst du dich wenigstens gut mit deinen Freunden?", gab er fies grinsend zurück.

James hatte derweil seinen Zauberstab gezückt und eine fette Sahnetorte über Snapes Kopf schweben lassen. Als er mit seinem Monolog endete, ließ James sie fallen und gab ein unschuldiges „Ups" von sich, als Snape die Sahne in die Augen bekam.

„Also… Dafür muss ich erst einmal einen Sohn bekommen und ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dem bösen Slytherin meinen Erstgeborenen versprochen zu haben." James wandte sich Remus zu, der Anstalten machte, etwas von dem Kuchen, der auf Snapes Wange klebte, zu probieren. „Oder Moony?"

Immer noch fies grinsend, wischte sich Severus die Sahne aus den Augen. „Vielleicht solltest du aufhören, dich wie ein Schuljunge zu benehmen und endlich mal zu dem stehen, was du getan hast. Lily war schwanger, als du sie für...", er deutete auf Remus, „ den da verlassen hast. Du hast mir deinen Erstgeborenen vielleicht nicht versprochen, aber direkt in die Arme getrieben. Genauso wie Lily, wofür ich dir wohl ewig dankbar sein muss."

„Also, dankbar sein musst du mir nur, weil ich dir das bisschen Berühmtheit in der 5. Klasse verschafft habe.", grinste James und zählte dann auf. „Dann war es übrigens Lily, die mit mir auf einem klebenden Pergamentfetzen Schluss gemacht hat. Außerdem hat sie dieses Verhütungsdings benutzt und war – nur mal so – verdammt schlecht im Bett." Daraufhin rollte Remus mit den Augen, was James aber ignorierte, um dem Werwolf das Herz zu brechen. „Und zwischen mir und Moony läuft nichts." Er nahm sich ein Muffin und hielt es Remus unter die Nase, bis der hineinbiss. „Und sonst so, Schniefelus? Dein Gewächs schon aus Evans entschlüpft?" Nach Remus biss er selbst von dem Küchlein ab, um es Snape dann in die Innentasche seines Umhanges zu stopfen.

Severus Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von rot zu weiß und wieder zurück zu rot, was man dank der Sahne in seinem Gesicht nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Er fing lauthals an zu lachen.

„Du hast es auch nicht besser verdient, als von Lily auf diese Weise verlassen zu werden. Nenn mir nur eine Frau, die es sich gefallen lassen würde, betrogen zu werden. Es ist doch mehr, als offensichtlich, wie der Werwolf hinter dir herhechelt. Und wenn du mit Verhütungsdings die Pille meinst, dann solltest du dich mal darüber informieren, wie sicher die wirklich ist. Und was man so hört, sollst du auch keine Granate im Bett gewesen sein."

„Möchtest du testen?", fragte James und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Danke, ein Potter unter meinem Dach reicht mir schon."

„Das sagst du nur, weil du noch nicht in den Genuss von mehreren gekommen bist, Sevi.", grinste James und ignorierte gekonnt, dass Remus ihn die ganze Zeit am Ärmel zupfte, damit irgendjemand James klarmachte, was Schniefelus verzweifelt versuchte ihm mitzuteilen.

„Mir reicht es auch vollkommen aus, Lily bei mir zu haben. Wenn die Konsequenzen daraus sind, dass ich deinen Sohn erziehen muss, soll es mir recht sein." Er drehte sich um und wollte die Gesellschaft verlassen, um noch einmal nach Lily zu sehen, die er zugegebenermaßen nicht wirklich nett diesen Morgen behandelt hatte.

„Schniefelus, warte!", rief James theatralisch und schlitterte um sein Lieblingsopfer herum. „Wir wollen noch kurz wetten in welchem Alter mein_ Sohn_ dir die Unterhosen auszieht, um danach an Augenkrebs zu leiden. Interesse?" Er versuchte eine ernste Mine zu bewahren, was ihm bei Kuchen-Snape direkt vor ihm recht schwer fiel. Remus dahinter versuchte ihm immer noch irgendwas zu verstehen zu geben, aber das war sicher nicht wichtig…

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Werd endlich erwachsen Potter." Damit verschwand er aus dem Haus, musste aber noch die Schmach ertragen auf der Marmortreppe auszurutschen – vermutlich eine Folge der Sahnemasse – und nutzte das zum Glück um zu Disapparieren. Fünf Kilometer daneben, aber das hatte jetzt ja niemand gesehen. In Malfoy Manor lachte man dagegen noch den ganzen Abend.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Evans. Ich bringe Ihnen ihren Sohn.", flötete eine weibliche Stimme. Lily kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen und drehte sich demonstrativ auf die andere Seite, dem Baby den Rücken zu. „Kommen Sie schon, Lily. Ihr Sohn möchte von Ihnen geknuddelt werden."

„Möchte er gar nicht. Alles, was ich anfasse wird schwul. Ich will nicht, dass es meinem Sohn genauso ergeht. Bringen Sie ihn weg. Ich will ihn nicht sehen."

„Red' nicht so einen Unsinn, Lily.", polterte jetzt Severus, der gerade zur Tür rein gekommen war und mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck auf den kleinen Harry hinunter blickte, der ihm freudestrahlend die Ärmchen entgegenstreckte. Severus ignorierte diese, eigentlich süße, Geste. Der Kleine sah seinem Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher. Nur die Augen waren die seiner Mutter. Die Krankenschwester verließ leise den Raum. Er wandte sich jetzt Lily zu, die noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen.

„Geh weg, Severus. Ich will niemanden sehen. Und nimm das Kind mit."

„Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen. Nicht, bevor du mir nicht erklärt hast, warum du James nichts davon erzählt hast, dass er Vater wird." Er baute sich jetzt direkt vor ihr auf. „Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an, Lily."

Doch Lily ließ die Augen geschlossen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, den zweiten Mann, den sie zum schwul sein getrieben hatte, anzusehen. „Ich hatte nie Gelegenheit, es ihm zu sagen. Jedesmal, wenn ich es ihm sagen wollte, waren Remus, oder Sirius in seiner Nähe und ich konnte es einfach nicht."

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihr Bett und streichelte ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Und warum willst du deinen Sohn nicht mehr auf den Arm nehmen?"

„Ich will nicht, dass er auch noch schwul wird. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Selbst du hast dich von mir abgewandt und hängst nur noch bei Lucius rum.", jammerte sie.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Du glaubst, du hättest auch mich zum schwul sein getrieben?"

„Ist es etwa nicht so?", rief sie, riss kurz die Augen auf, nur um sie gleich wieder zu schließen. Severus lachte laut auf und das ertrug sie noch weniger. „Geh Severus. Sofort. Und nimm Harry mit. Ich will euch alle nicht mehr sehen. Ich geh zurück zu meiner Mutter."

Es gibt diese Momente, wo sich zwei Menschen in die Augen sehen. Die Lippen halb geöffnet lehnen sie sich vor, nur um von einer Türklingel unterbrochen zu werden, auseinander zu fahren und beide in der Gewissheit, dass das so schnell nicht mehr passieren wird.

„Ich geh an die Tür.", sagte James zu Remus und richtete sich auf, nur um sich Schniefelus' Rache anzutun? „Was soll'n das, Snape? Werd erwachsen." Er knallte Snape die Tür vor der Nase zu, sich nicht darum scherend, dass das Baby davon zu Schreien anfing.

Ziemlich verloren stand Snape jetzt da und wollte noch einmal klingeln, als er etwas an den Kopf geworfen bekam.

„Schniefelus!", flötete Sirius der Gestalt im Umhang zu, winkte übertrieben, als der ehemalige Slytherin sich umdrehte und tätschelte Draco zufrieden den Kopf, weil der seinen Schnuller nach Severus geworfen hatte. „Was machen wir denn hier?"

Snape zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt Harry von sich weg, der sofort als Sirius mit Draco näherkam fröhlich glucksend die Hände austreckte. Draco schlug ihm kurzerhand auf den Kopf, worauf Harry aber nicht zu weinen sondern zu lachen begann, was Draco dazu antrieb weiter zu schlagen, wie bei diesem Spiel, das Sirius ihm geschenkt hatte. So ein Hammer und kleine Albinofrettchen, die man hauen musste, wenn sie aus den Löchern schauten.

„Potters Kind vorbeibringen.", presste Snape hervor, während Black sich nicht davon losreißen konnte die Babys zu beobachten. „Lily hat Depressionen."

„Geschieht ihr Recht.", sagte Sirius, packte Draco fester am Hintern und drückte ihn an sich, damit er aufhörte Harry zu hauen. „Und ich dacht, du hast sie so fett gemacht."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, immer wachsam, falls Black ihn umbringen wollte. Oder so etwas in der Art.

„Hast du Beweise?", wollte Sirius wissen und musterte den Maulwurf in Snapes Armen genauso angewidert wie Draco, der das für sein Alter schon extrem gut drauf hatte.

Snape hob die Augenbrauen, musterte Harry, der versuchte Draco mit seinen Armen zu erreichen, worauf Draco fast zu weinen anfing. „Die Haare?", schlug er vor.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Babyhaar, du Depp. Das sieht immer aus, wie bei James…" Er räusperte sich. „Komm selbst mit klar. James braucht kein Kuckuckskind von der Schlampe. Sag Wiedersehen, Draco-Schatz." Er winkte mit Dracos kleiner Hand, bevor er sich nach drinnen verzog und Severus die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

Snape stand nun also alleine da. Fast alleine, hatte er doch ein Baby. Ein Baby ganz für ihn allein. Bei dem er alles besser machen konnte, als seine Rabeneltern, mögen sie in Frieden ruhen…

Lily hielt es in dem Krankenhaus nicht mehr aus. Severus war mit dem Kind verschwunden. Er hatte endlich mal wieder das gemacht, was sie wollte. Nun war sie ganz allein auf der Welt. Einer Welt, in der Voldemort immer mehr Macht gewann. Bald würde sie nicht mehr sicher sein. Zu Dumbledore und seinem Phönixorden konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr zurück. Würde sie da unter Garantie doch wieder auf James und seine tollen Freunde treffen. Was also tun? Selbstmord war da natürlich eine Lösung. Eine Lösung, die ihr von Minute zu Minute verlockender erschien. Sie könnte sich einen Avada Kedavra aufhalsen. Ihren Zauberstab gezückt, stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel und schoss den Unverzeihlichen auf ihr Spiegelbild ab. Einzig der Spiegel ging zu Bruch. Verdammt. Unruhig lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab. Vielleicht sollte sie gleich zu Voldemort gehen und ihn bitten sie umzubringen. Schließlich war sie ein Schlammblut. Aber wo fand man den Dunklen Lord, wenn man ihn brauchte? Scheiß Plan. Sie wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie es war zu fliegen. Sie könnte vom Dach springen. Nur die armen Leute, die später die Schweinerei aufwischen mussten. Egal wie, sie musste jetzt erst mal hier raus. Schnell war sie angezogen und schaffte es sogar unbemerkt, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Vielleicht sollte sie noch einmal nach Hause und ein paar letzte Zeilen schreiben? Sie streckte den Arm empor, den Zauberstab in der Hand haltend und das letzte was Lily hörte, war der Knall des ankommenden Fahrenden Ritters, bevor sie unter dessen Rädern ihr Ende fand.

Die Sonne brannte an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag. Kaum jemand hatte Zeit gefunden zu Lilys Beerdigung zu kommen. Snape musste mit Harry im Arm ertragen, wie Sirius etwas weiter „Heyho, die Bitch ist tot" sang, während der Schweiß seine fettigen Haarsträhnen noch mehr zum Glänzen brachte.

James stand, die Hände in den Hosentaschen ebenfalls etwas weiter abseits, ignorierte aber Sirius' Versuche Draco tanzen beizubringen und hörte Remus nur ab und an erschrocken aufkeuchen, wenn der einzige Sohn Lucius' in die Luft geworfen wurde.

„Schniefelus tut mir Leid…", murmelte James, was Remus wohl nur innerlich erstaunte. „Ich meine, so ganz allein mit seinem Kind? Es hat Lilys Augen, hast du's gesehen?"

„Krone…" Remus tätschelte James unbeholfen den Arm. „Snape packt das schon."

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, ich würde mich sorgen!", sagte James abwehrend, drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und lauschte den zwitschernden Vögeln, als er sich auf den Rückweg machte. „Lily hat den größten Fehler begangen, den man machen kann."

„Snapes Kind auszutragen ist doch kein…"

James winkte schnell ab. „Doch nicht das, Moony! Sie hat sich umgebracht. Das macht man nicht. Siehst du die Steine dahinten? Die gehören Menschen, die nie in Betracht gezogen hatten, sich umzubringen und…"

„James… Das war ein Unfall. Lily hatte nie vor… sich das Leben zu nehmen.", versuchte Remus es vorsichtig und James blieb verdutzt stehen.

„Und wo… ist dann die Moral von der Geschicht?", wollte er wissen.

„Frauen versteht man nicht…", schmunzelte Remus und James gluckste.

„Merlin, ja. Was würd ich nur ohne dich tun, Moony?" James atmete tief durch, während Remus errötete und griff dann die Hand des Werwolfs. „Hast du nicht Lust bei uns einzuziehen, Remus?"

Ende


End file.
